<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Promises by BabyBluesonMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883652">No Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBluesonMe/pseuds/BabyBluesonMe'>BabyBluesonMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBluesonMe/pseuds/BabyBluesonMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and the gang make it back from their mission topside, and she asks Cloud to come over the next night. He's non committal in his answer, but the next day Jessie experiences a terrifying encounter with a phantom. Cloud comes to her rescue again, and the two share a night together that neither is going to forget anytime soon. Little do they know, they're newfound relationship is going to have grandiose effects on fate, even if they don't realize it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi readers! So after reading lightofetro's work, Tomorrow at Seven, I got inspired to write my own take on the Jessie/Cloud ship. They're so fantastic together in the Remake and absolutely starved for content, so I wanted to contribute my own little piece to their puzzle. This started as a oneshot called No Promises that I posted on fanfiction.net, but I've since expanded it a little. It'll be three parts, and I'm currently working on the third part. Comment and let me know what you think and if you'd like to see a little bit more of my writing! This is the first piece I've ever posted online and the first chapter seemed to do okay on the other site. Thanks for your time, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessie closed the door behind her, exhaling as she leaned her back against it. What a night, she thought to herself. Part of her still felt guilty about having dragged the guys with her, knowing that things could have ended badly. But now she had the blasting agent she needed for their next mission, and at least this time she could make sure casualties were kept to a minimum. And she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit how much she enjoyed that motorcycle ride with the baby blue-eyed soldier. I wonder if he’ll actually show, she thought. </p>
<p>Knock. Knock.</p>
<p>Eyes widening, she jumped forward from the door a little and spun around. Taking a second to compose herself, she opened the door to see Cloud standing there, looking as awkward as ever.</p>
<p>“Well if it isn’t Cloud Strife!” she exclaimed with a sly smile. “I was wondering when you’d show up!”</p>
<p>Cloud looked away from her gaze, looking like he was growing uncomfortable by the second. He’s so cute when he gets like this, Jessie thought to herself.</p>
<p>“Without further ado, here you are! Thanks for stepping up ‘merc,’” she exclaimed, handing him a healing materia. </p>
<p>She watched as Cloud briefly examined the materia, before pocketing it. He returned his gaze to her and looked as if he was about to say something. Well, now or never I suppose, she thought. </p>
<p>“And now, for the cherry on top,” she wryly remarked, wagging her finger at him.</p>
<p>Before she could chicken out or he could run away, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him while ever so slightly breathing into his neck. Even after all of that how can he still smell so good? I wonder if it’s a Soldier thing.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay I get it. Mind letting me breath?” Cloud said, clearly exasperated.</p>
<p>“Depends. Mind coming over tomorrow night? My roomates should all be out for a while,” she asked suggestively. </p>
<p>	“Are you seriously that desperate? Just let go already,” Cloud responded, his hands already moving to remove Jessie’s arms from around his neck. </p>
<p>	Eyes wincing at the remark, she collected herself as fast as she could before moving her hands to his shoulders so she could look him in the face. In just a brief second, she found what she was looking for: “Only if you promise to come over tonight. Deal?” she finished, ever so breathily.</p>
<p>	Cloud’s eyes betrayed him, clearly surprised his earlier remark hadn’t chased her away immediately. He’s used to people backing away when he acts like this, Jessie realized. </p>
<p>	“No promises, but I’ll think it over,” he finally relented.</p>
<p>	Jessie’s eyes lit up at his response, and she stepped back and pumped both fists up. “Really? You will? I make a mean pizza I’ll have you know!” </p>
<p>	Her mind already working a mile a minute because of the response she wasn’t expecting to get, she started listing off the ingredients she would use. “Marche, luche, black milly, red shelly—I use only the best ingredients! Sound good?” she returned her gaze to him excitedly.</p>
<p>	Cloud looked a little lost. “Umm, I’ve never really heard of any of those things,” he muttered sheepishly.</p>
<p>	Jessie clasped her hands together, barely able to contain her excitement much longer. “Oh you are SO adorable you know that? You just leave everything to me, it’ll be great!”</p>
<p>	Afraid to give him too much time to change his mind, she turned back towards her door, failing to stop the giggle from escaping her throat. “Nighty night!” she waved, stepping back inside.</p>
<p>	Closing the door, she rested her forehead against it, issuing a sigh of relief. She thought when he made the ‘desperate’ comment that she’d finally gone too far, but the fact he even said he’d consider it had elicited a very real feeling from inside her chest she had never experienced before. Realizing it still may have been a bit too much, she quickly opened the door to see him still standing there, looking off towards the bar. </p>
<p>	“Psych!” she winked at him, before closing the door.</p>
<p>	Peering through her window, she watched him look at her house for a minute, a look on his face she couldn’t quite decipher. Then he lowered his gaze and began walking towards his apartment. Exhaling, she walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of whiskey. Looking at the bottle, her thoughts drifted towards a certain barmaid, whom had gifted her the whiskey a few weeks back as thanks for picking up some supplies for the bar. I wonder what their history entails. It’s pretty clear she has a whole mess of emotions with regards to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Jessie thought back to that night Tifa brought Cloud to the bar, when they all met briefly for the first time. Barret’s demeanor changed immediately from the jolly one he has around Marlene when he first got a glimpse of Cloud’s Mako-colored eyes. </p>
<p>	“TIFA! WHAT’S GOING ON HERE? WHY WOULD YOU BRING ONE OF HIS KIND AROUND US?” he’d shouted. </p>
<p>	As usual, Tifa wasn’t phased by Barret’s explosive attitude. She looked like she’d just as soon ignore him entirely, with how fixed her gaze was on the spiky haired man standing next to her.</p>
<p>	“He’s Ex-Soldier, Barret. He has reason to hate Shinra just as much as any of us. And he’s my friend from Nibelheim,” Tifa explained quietly.</p>
<p>	Upon her mention of Nibelheim, Barret’s usually sunglasses-covered eyes flickered, betraying the slightest understanding bit of understanding. Growling under his breath, he merely nodded his head, taking Marlene’s hand and leading her up to bed. Beside her Biggs and Wedge had already started speculating on the nature of their guest, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from him. That was the night she realized something was different about him.</p>
<p>	Taking another long drink from the whiskey, Jessie walked over and sat on the vacant couch in the common area. Thankfully her roommates were all already asleep. As excited as she was about the opportunity to spend more time with Cloud, the thought of Tifa and whatever relationship she may or may not have with him weighed on her. She was a flirt and she knew it, but Tifa was her friend. Maybe I’ll try and talk to her tomorrow. Oh who am I kidding…Cloud may not even show. He did say he’d think about it.</p>
<p>	Leaning her head back, her gaze drifted up towards the ceiling, and noticed how some of the tiles had become more cracked than the last time she looked. She sighed, her thoughts starting to drift away from Cloud and to the bomb she needed to finish up for the mission. The guys had risked their lives so she could do this right this time, and she wasn’t about to let them down. Finally mustering up the energy to stand up, Jessie started climbing the stairs to her room, ready for a long night ahead of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>	BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ. Jessie groaned as she lifted her head up off of her work desk, bringing her fist down onto her alarm clock. It read 7AM, and she had only fallen asleep around 4. Rubbing her eyes clean of crust, she focused her attention on the now finished bomb they would be using for the Sector 5 reactor. This time, we’re just going to destroy the reactor. I don’t want that many people to get hurt again.</p>
<p>	“Jessie!! You up? Biggs is here! Says it’s important,” one of her roommates called from behind her door.</p>
<p>	“Be right down!” she called back. I wonder what he wants this early. I’m surprised he and Wedge aren’t out doing Neighborhood Watch stuff. Standing up from her desk, she intertwined her hands together and stretched her arms up above her hand, relishing in the cracks her bones gave. I really should start sleeping in my bed again.</p>
<p>	Running down the stairs, she waved goodbye to her roommates in the common room and stepped outside. Biggs was leaning up against the side of the house, his arms crossed and brow furrowed, no doubt deep in thought as always.</p>
<p>	“Well good morning sunshine! And what may I say do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face so bright and early this morning?” Jessie directed towards Biggs in her sing-songy voice.</p>
<p>	Biggs looked up from his musings towards his ponytailed friend, his trademark half-grin breaking through on his face. “Mornin’ Jessie. Wedge ain’t feeling so good this morning. Was wondering if you felt like doing Watch rounds with me actually,” he asked.</p>
<p>	Jessie brought one finger up to her lips, and looked up towards the sky as if she was giving Biggs’ request serious thought. “Well, I suppose I could help you out this one time, given what we went through last night,” she winked. </p>
<p>	“Thanks, Jessie. Since Cloud has been around, a lot of folks have actually been doing really well. We may have a bit of an easy morning. But I want to show even without Soldier blood I can still do my part, you know?” he explained, walking in line with her towards the center of town.</p>
<p>	Jessie smiled kindly at her friend, watching as he waved and greeted the few folks already out and about. He makes a good point. Having Cloud around is doing wonders for morale, and even if he makes some people uncomfortable, at least things are getting done. “You do help you know, Biggs. More than you know. I know I give you shit about being such a worrywart, but hey, if you weren’t I’m sure Wedge and I would have gotten ourselves killed by now!” she exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>	Biggs smiled back at her in response, but a loud yelp from a bit up ahead captured their attention. “Help! Somebody help!” a voice in the distance yelled.</p>
<p>	“Sounds like trouble,” Biggs said, picking up his pace to a brisk jog. “And here I was, thinking that would be impossible with you in my sight,” he smirked.</p>
<p>	Jessie feigned abashment, her hand covering her mouth as she scoffed. “Who? Me? I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about, partner,” she snickered as they reached the older man who’d cried out for help.</p>
<p>	“Oh, Biggs, Jessie. I’m so glad to see you two. You guys won’t believe what’s happened,” the older gentleman said hurriedly. </p>
<p>	“What’s going on Mr. Reynolds?” Biggs asked. </p>
<p>	“Well, my daughter has started dropping off flowers at my wife’s grave once a week. She goes first thing in the mornings so she can enjoy some private time with her. But she’s always back by this time to help me with the shop. I know there’s a chance I’m overreacting, but this is just so incredibly unlike her. I haven’t been able to make it out there in years because of my bum knee, but I need to know she’s okay,” Mr. Reynolds explained.</p>
<p>	“No problem, pops, we got you covered. It’s a gorgeous morning out, maybe she just lost track of time. We’ll go fetch her for you!” Jessie answered, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>	Mr. Reynolds smiled and nodded gratefully, before turning and tending to the customers that had just come up to his shop. Biggs and Jessie walked away, beginning their trek to the cemetery that lay on the outskirts of the Sector 7 Slums Market.</p>
<p>	“I hope the girl is alright,” Biggs expressed.</p>
<p>	Jessie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She was pretty confident that there was a simple reason the girl hadn’t returned.</p>
<p>	“You’re doing it again Biggs! Let’s not stress about it until we get there. I’m sure she’s just fine,” Jessie assured him with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>	Biggs looked nonplussed, so he just steeled his gaze and picked up the pace. Shrugging, Jessie matched her steps with him and they made the rest of their way to the cemetery in silence. Now a few dozen yards outside the main town, Jessie thought she heard whimpering. </p>
<p>	“Do you hear that?” she hissed to Biggs.</p>
<p>	“Yeah—keep your guard up,” he replied quietly.</p>
<p>	They rounded a corner into the main entrance of the cemetery and both audibly gasped at what they saw. A large, phantom-like creature was circling a young girl, no doubt Mr. Reynolds’ daughter, who was shaking violently. </p>
<p>	“Holy shit, is that a ghost?” Biggs wondered, his breath hitching slightly.</p>
<p>	The blood from Jessie’s face had drained entirely, and her legs, while wobbling uncontrollably, were also rooted to the ground. She couldn’t explain it, but there was something about the creature that awoke a very primal fear in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t remember ever being this terrified before, and she’d stared in the face of death what felt like several times over on their missions. Noticing Jessie’s silence, Biggs redirected his gaze to her, his own shock and fear giving away immediately to concern.</p>
<p>	“Jessie? Are you alright?” he asked.</p>
<p>	But she couldn’t even formulate a sentence. Her head was starting to hurt, and her chest was beginning to constrict. Then all of a sudden, the phantom turned and faced the two of them. In a flash it had appeared in front of Jessie, its hooded face staring directly at Jessie. She couldn’t make out what was beneath the hood, but suddenly she felt like the world had collapsed on to her shoulders. All she felt was fear and pain, and it brought her to her knees, her hands covering her ears.</p>
<p>	“Can’t…breathe…” she coughed.</p>
<p>“Jessie!” Biggs called out.</p>
<p>Regaining his composure somewhat, he balled his fist and swung at the phantom. It moved out of the way of his assault effortlessly, and when he’d pulled his gun and begun shooting, the bullets passed right through its cloak.</p>
<p>“What the hell is this thing?” he growled to himself. </p>
<p>Eyes flickering to the girl they’d come to save, and then back to Jessie, who was now shaking uncontrollably on the floor, Biggs was at a loss of what to do. Just then, something flew right by him, going for the phantom. The overly large sword was swung once, twice, three times through the phantom’s cloak, passing through every time. Undeterred, Cloud channeled the materia he’d placed inside the blade, and summoned a large fireball to send towards it. Now that did the trick, as the phantom’s cloak caught fire. Despite not making any noise, it quickly flew off as if in pain, disappearing into the farther reaches of the cemetery. </p>
<p>“Biggs,” Cloud said, inquiringly.</p>
<p>“I’m alright Cloud, thanks to you,” he nodded, turning his attention to Jessie.</p>
<p>Jessie started gasping for air, clutching her chest as she felt oxygen fill her lungs. It had felt like she was being crushed underneath some extraordinary weight the entire time the phantom was around, and she had no idea why she was in so much pain when it had never even made direct contact with her.</p>
<p>“Jessie, are you alright?” Biggs worriedly asked for the second time. </p>
<p>No, I’m not, but I have no idea why she thought to herself. “Yeah, Biggs, I’m fine. Sorry about that, ghosts just aren’t my thing,” she responded, laughing half-heartedly. </p>
<p>He didn’t look convinced at all judging by the look on his face, his eyes desperately searching hers for an answer. Unable to hold his gaze, she directed her attention to Cloud, who had gone and picked up the girl. She was passed out in his arms, clearly as spent as Jessie felt. Always the hero, she thought, her lips curling into a small smile.	</p>
<p>“Well, I’m starting to think you like making this a habit, showing up and saving the girl, huh?” Jessie asked breathily, still recovering. Biggs shook his head as he helped her up. </p>
<p>“We’re really lucky he showed up Jessie. It didn’t matter what I threw at that thing, I couldn’t stop whatever it was doing to you guys,” Biggs exclaimed, clearly frustrated with himself.</p>
<p>Cloud locked eyes with Jessie briefly before looking her up and down, almost as if he was checking to make sure she was in one piece. He adjusted the girl in his arms, and started to walk back towards the town.</p>
<p>“Barret sent me to find you guys. Said he needed to talk to you about the mission,” he explained. “Was that the first time you guys have seen that monster?”</p>
<p>Jessie shared a look with Biggs, and they both nodded back at him.</p>
<p>“Was that the invisible enemy you had mentioned on the train earlier?” Jessie asked.</p>
<p>Cloud’s eyebrows furrowed in such a way that suggested something was really bothering him. He tried to hide it, but Jessie caught the slightest flicker of his gaze on her for a moment. She knew better than to call attention to it now, but it certainly made her heart skip a beat. I wonder…is he…worried about me? she thought.</p>
<p>“I wonder why we were able to see it this time,” Biggs asked.</p>
<p>“What did it do to you?” Cloud inquired, still looking ahead.</p>
<p>“M—Me?” Jessie responded, pointing at herself. She was caught off guard that he’d addressed her directly without provocation. Her cheeks flushed slightly in response.</p>
<p>“Oh well, I’m not really sure. I just don’t like ghosts you know, probably just got in my head a bit too much!” she half-laughed.</p>
<p>“Jessie, you looked like you were in ag—OW,” Biggs started before she quickly slapped him in the back of the head. He opened his mouth to retort angrily, stopping when he saw the pleading look in her eyes. </p>
<p>Not perturbed at all by their exchange, Cloud seemed to except her response, as the girl in his arms started to stir. </p>
<p>“Wha---What’s going on? Who are you?” the girl asked bleary eyed.</p>
<p>Looking like a chocobo in the headlights, Jessie had to swallow her laugh before she could jump in to his rescue. </p>
<p>“Why, he’s your knight in shining armor! The three of us from the Watch went out looking for you on your dad’s behalf, sweetheart,” Jessie smiled down at the girl. </p>
<p>“Oh…thank you,” the girl blushed furiously, hiding from Cloud’s gaze just as much as he seemed to be hiding from hers. Jessie lost herself for a moment staring at him, absolutely fascinated by this man she’d only known for a few weeks. You know, he really is more than just a joy to look at after all.</p>
<p>“Jessie…” Biggs hissed at her.</p>
<p>Eyes widening slightly, Jessie snapped out of her reverie and returned her attention to Biggs. He had a look in his eyes she was not particularly happy to see and that told her he was well aware of what she’d just been thinking about. Before either of them could speak further, they realized they’d made it back to Mr. Reynolds’ shop.</p>
<p>“Oh Piper, I’m so relieved to see you safe!” he exclaimed, rushing over to take his daughter from Cloud’s arms. The girl continued to blush furiously, no doubt even more embarrassed now. </p>
<p>“I can’t thank you enough Biggs, Jessie. And…?” Mr. Reynolds trailed off as he sized up Cloud, who still looked very preoccupied.</p>
<p>“Cloud. He’s a friend of ours, new merc’ that’s helping folks out around town,” Biggs offered. </p>
<p>“Ah yes, I do believe I heard Wymer talking about you earlier Mr. Cloud. In any case, thank you so much, I don’t know where I would be without her,” My. Reynolds smiled warmly. </p>
<p>“Don’t mention it,” Cloud responded shortly. The two walked away, Mr. Reynolds clearly fussing over his daughter. Cloud turned his attention back to Biggs and Jessie. </p>
<p>“Like I said. Barret’s looking for you. He’s at Seventh Heaven,” he said. </p>
<p>“Right, we’ll head over there right away. Thanks Cloud, we really owe you one. Actually, I guess we owe you several now,” Biggs chuckled.</p>
<p>	“Oh I’m sure we’ll find a way to make it up to him somehow,” Jessie winked. “Alright Biggs, let’s get going.”</p>
<p>	Cloud walked off towards his apartment, while Biggs and Jessie made their way to Tifa’s bar. Jessie had expected Biggs to start talking her ear off right away about her behavior, but he was uncharacteristically silent. Shrugging, she figured she wouldn’t push the subject if he wasn’t going to bring it up either.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>	Walking through the front door, there were a few regulars at the bar Tifa was currently attending to, while Barret sat at a table in the back. They made their way over, Jessie grabbing the last seat at the table while Biggs opted to lean up against the pinball machine.</p>
<p>	“Where you two been?” Barret grumbled.</p>
<p>	“Oh you know, saving the world, one unlucky soul at a time,” Jessie replied with a smirk. </p>
<p>	“We got caught up helping Mr. Reynolds find his daughter. Turns out she actually ran into some trouble at the cemetery. Those invisible enemies Cloud mentioned from the other night? One of them was terrorizing the poor girl. And this time, both Jessie and I could see it. Actually, Jessie—“ Biggs was cut off as Jessie abruptly brought both her palms down to the table. </p>
<p>	”Wasn’t paying close enough attention and got cornered trying to get to the girl. But lucky for us Cloud showed up and saved the day, again,” she interjected.</p>
<p>	“Hmph. I sent him to go look for you guys. Guess Soldier-boy is more useful than I gave him credit for,” Barret responded, a hint of less bitterness in his voice than usual when talking about Cloud.</p>
<p>	“Well if that’s the case, why aren’t we bringing him with us again?” Jessie scoffed. </p>
<p>	“Because we don’t need him! I did Tifa a favor by letting him help out. And yeah he’s got some moves but we been gettin’ after this for a long time! How long’s it been since the 4 of us broke off from HQ? We work well together. And this next reactor is gonna be harder than the last, there’s no tellin what Shinra will get up to now that they know Avalanche means business!” he exclaimed, bringing his fist down onto the table. Tifa looked up from the patron she was currently dealing with at the sound, her eyebrows raising just enough to send Barret the message to keep it down.</p>
<p>	“Ahh…err…right, sorry Tifa,” Barret grumbled half-heartedly.</p>
<p>	“I get what you’re saying Boss, but I’m telling you, Cloud really helped out me and Jessie today. I know he can be a bit rough around the edges, but if there are more of those phantoms around like we saw today, we’ll need someone like him with us,” Biggs cajoled.</p>
<p>	The vein in Barret’s temple had started to pop again, and Jessie could already tell this was just going to lead to another one of his meltdowns and subsequent monologues. Unwilling to put up with it further, she stood up.</p>
<p>	“Alright alright, Barret what was it you needed to tell us that was so important you sent Cloud of all people after us in the first place?” she inquired, her hand going to her hip.</p>
<p>	“Hmph. We got some new intel. Shinra is upgrading their ID checks on all the trains. Jessie, think you can manage to fix ours up to make sure we don’t get caught?’ he asked.</p>
<p>	“Ha! I’m insulted you ask. O’course I can handle that, easy-peasy,” she waved off.</p>
<p>	Barret grinned, clearly satisfied with her answer. He directed his attention to Biggs. “What I want you to do then, is go on ahead of us. You’re gonna get off the train at a different spot and secure us a backup route though the service tunnels. Just in case everything goes to hell.” </p>
<p>	“You got it, boss,” Biggs nodded.</p>
<p>	Seemingly satisfied, Barret stood up and made to go behind the bar where Tifa was talking with Marlene. With their meeting out of the way, Jessie turned to say goodbye to Biggs, who was already looking at her intently.</p>
<p>	“Gosh, Biggs, I know I’m gorgeous but how many times do I have to tell you it’s impolite to stare?” she chuckled.</p>
<p>	Biggs just sighed in response, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. He looked like he was trying to collect his thoughts. I’m not getting out of this one that’s for sure she thought to herself, unable to stop from rolling her eyes. “Alright come on, spit it out. You obviously have something you’ve been dying to talk to me about,” she said, raising her hands into the air.</p>
<p>	He tilted his head towards the door, and she nodded in understanding. The two left the bar in tandem, and Jessie led them towards the closest market in town. She needed a few ingredients for the pizza anyway.</p>
<p>	“Please be careful, Jessie.”</p>
<p>	“Look, I’m fine okay? I don’t really know what happened back there, but I feel fine now. Maybe it knew how to use some type of psychokinesis or something. It got in my head temporarily but you really don’t need to worry yourself sick this time, okay?” she assured him. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you’re okay, but that actually wasn’t what I was talking about,” he responded. Jessie blinked. Now she was confused as to where this conversation was headed.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about then? Be careful about what?” she asked, the slightest hint of indignation coming through in her tone.</p>
<p>	“I’m worried about how far you’ll take this thing with Cloud,” he shrugged. “I’d like to think I know you better than most. I know you’re a flirt. You don’t normally take stuff like this seriously at all. But I’ve also noticed that with Cloud, you don’t seem to have an off switch. I like the guy, I think he can be a bit harsh, but he seems like he means well. That being said, he hasn’t exactly been the most receptive to your games. And I’m worried you’re just pushing the envelope because you want what you can’t have.”</p>
<p>	Jessie’s eyes flared, her face betraying the hurt she felt at Biggs’ words. “Games? I’m not sure where you think you have the right to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do, and honestly you’ve got some set to say that shit to me. I’m a big girl, I can handle myself. And for your information, he’s actually coming over tonight! I’m making him pizza. So how’s that for not being receptive to me?” she angrily retorted, before turning on her heel and stalking off.</p>
<p>	“Jessie, wait! I really didn’t mean—“ Biggs started to call out. </p>
<p>	“Shut up Biggs! It’s clearer than ever what you really think about me,” she yelled back, her voice trailing off just before it broke.</p>
<p>	Her face flushed and her eyes stinging with tears she was fighting not to shed, she worked her way through the market picking up the ingredients she would be using for the pizza tonight. Who the hell does he think he is, speaking to me that way? Like I’m some kind of harlot. I’m not playing games. </p>
<p>	Jessie finished up at the market, keeping her interactions with the seller to an uncharacteristic minimum today because of how upset she was. She half-ran back to her apartment, struggling to keep it together. Closing the door behind her, she dropped the groceries off on the kitchen counter and fell onto the couch, letting the tears finally flow. She hated that she couldn’t ignore some of the truth to Biggs’ words, and she wanted to hate him for it. But the fact was he’d watched her go through this same song and dance with quite a number of guys. She’d left a trail of broken hearts in her wake and never thought much of it. </p>
<p>	But this time feels so much different. She thought through her sobs. That’s what really ate at her. Cloud hadn’t been quick to fall for her charm and her sly remarks. He remained as passive as always, keeping her at arm’s reach. Biggs’ last words were what really cut deep; because she knew that from the outside looking in, it was easy to chalk this up as her ‘wanting what she couldn’t have.’ </p>
<p>	Maybe it started that way…but the way he was last night I just can’t shake. He saved my life at the reactor, and still agreed to help me after I couldn’t get him on the mission.</p>
<p>	She thought back to before they’d parachuted off of the plate, when she knew she’d heard him mention her father. No doubt Biggs and Wedge had given him some type of backstory, and she’d meant to ream them out for it later, but there was no doubt in her mind he’d let slip an ounce of genuine kindness. </p>
<p>	That’s what this is. He locks himself off from the world, from people. But on the inside, he probably cares a whole lot more than anyone would think. Kind of like…me.</p>
<p>	Her sobs slowing down now, Jessie sighed as an element of clarity washed over her. No doubt her realization about just what exactly Cloud did to hide his true colors was why Tifa acted the way she did. They grew up together, and had a history. She probably knew that same side of Cloud. Tifa. </p>
<p>	She audibly groaned. It’s likely Biggs was working up to bringing Tifa into the conversation, but stuck his foot in his mouth before he could. Jessie knew that if Cloud did come over, it would hurt Tifa. And the idea of hurting the first real girl friend she’d had made her sick to her stomach. I really should talk to her. Cloud might not even come over, but if he does…</p>
<p>	Washing her face in the sink to try and cover up the fact she’d been crying, she moved to open her door to step outside, when she was greeted by none other than the barmaid herself.</p>
<p>	“Oh! Ti—Tifa!” Jessie yelped.</p>
<p>	Tifa gave her a small smile, her eyes taking in the red patches and now just barely visible tear marks on Jessie’s face.</p>
<p>	“Hey Jessie, I was wondering if we could talk?”</p>
<p>Jessie’s mouth opened and closed rapidly, her brain working a mile a minute to try and formulate a response. </p>
<p>“Of course, please come in!” she stepped out of the way, motioning Tifa towards the couch.</p>
<p>Oh god, what happened? Did Cloud say something about tonight? Did Biggs spill the beans? Or maybe…maybe it’s unrelated. Maybe it’s just Avalanche stuff. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Tifa sat down on the couch, her hands clasped together on her lap. She looked around the room briefly, before returning her gaze to her hands. Her hair was falling in front of her face slightly and her shoulders belied the tension she felt. Jessie crinkled her eyes together, immediately recognizing that something was definitely wrong. Tifa very rarely sought anyone out; she was the first person to lend an ear, but the last person to ask for one. She’s got the bartending personality down to the wire, Jessie thought sadly.</p>
<p>With Tifa clearly struggling to start talking, Jessie moved from where she’d been rooted by the door and sat down next to her on the couch. She brought her hand up to Tifa’s shoulder and rested it there, attempting to convey she’d wait as long as she needed. A small smile made its way over Tifa’s face, and she locked eyes with Jessie. Resisting the urge to gasp, Jessie saw immense pain behind those ruby eyes, a door to a soul she knew was far too kind to hold that much sadness.</p>
<p>“Tifa, what’s wrong?” she asked concernedly.</p>
<p>“I’m just so worried about what we’ve been doing. Barret asked me to join on the mission because Wedge is still not feeling well. I know everyone’s hearts are in the right place, but I feel trapped. If we don’t act, Shinra is going to keep taking things from people. They’ll keep hurting the planet. But when I saw the wreckage from the Reactor bombing…I mean, innocent people lost their houses. Some people died. How do we know we aren’t causing more harm than good?” she pleaded, her voice betraying the slightest crack at the end.</p>
<p>Jessie sighed; she understood where Tifa was coming from, especially because she was acutely aware it was her own screw up that caused the explosion to be so much worse than they intended. It was a thought she’d been trying, and failing, to keep at bay since they’d made it back. But she had to believe that they were doing the right thing. Shinra’s abuse of Mako had caused her personal harm too.</p>
<p>Shaking her head slightly, Jessie leaned back from Tifa, opting instead to stare at her ceiling tiles again. </p>
<p>“I asked the guys to go topside with me last night. Biggs, Wedge, and Cloud,” she offered. Still refusing to look Tifa in the eye, she noticed the slight shimmer in her eyes when she mentioned Cloud’s name.</p>
<p>“Cloud, too? Why’d you guys go topside?” Tifa asked curiously.</p>
<p>“I asked them to help me break into a Shinra facility and steal a new blasting agent. I think I messed up, Tifa. I think somehow, I used too much or too strong of a blasting agent, and that’s why the reactor explosion was so much bigger than we thought. But this time…this time I’m gonna make sure that doesn’t happen,” Jessie said firmly, this time looking squarely at Tifa.</p>
<p>Tifa’s eyes shimmered slightly, and brought her left hand up to cup Jessie’s face. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe for a second that you messed up Jessie. You’re way too good at what you do. But regardless of why the explosion was so much bigger, I’m glad that you’re taking the precautions you can to try and make a difference. I think maybe that’s all I needed to hear—sometimes I worry Barret becomes blind because of his hatred,” she sighed.</p>
<p>Jessie nodded. She knew all too well how bombastic their leader could be, and even though she was clearly more invested in what they were doing than Tifa, she also appreciated her concerns. And more than anything, it was a relief to hear someone say they didn’t think it was her fault. Even if I know that it was.</p>
<p>Tifa wiped her face before finally standing up and making her way towards the door. “Well, I have to say I’m surprised you managed to convince Cloud to tag along. He hassle you for much gil?” she asked, not unkindly.</p>
<p>Jessie failed to stop the blush from gracing her cheeks, so she looked away and made a waving notion with her hand. “Oh I just gave him some materia I’d found I thought he could use or sell. Maybe he was just bored!” she laughed, perhaps a bit too intently.</p>
<p>Tifa seemed placated though, as she didn’t push the subject further. Giving her a final smile and wave, Tifa pulled open the door to step outside. </p>
<p>“Tifa, wait!” Jessie half-yelled, surprising herself.</p>
<p>Tifa turned back, her eyebrows raised slightly, offering a quizzical look. Well shit, guess you’re gonna have to come clean now Jessie. Idiot. </p>
<p>“There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about, too,” Jessie started.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. What’s going on?” Tifa asked.</p>
<p>“Well…I was wondering, just what is going on with you and Cloud?” she muttered, suddenly becoming very interested in her nails.</p>
<p>Tifa seemed taken aback by the question, and Jessie thought she noticed a slight blush creep up on her cheeks before she turned away. “We’re friends,” she replied shortly. </p>
<p>Unconvinced, Jessie knew she’d need to push a little further if she was going to clear her conscience further. “Okay, well I wanted to check because I invited him over for pizza tonight. He said he wasn’t sure but he’d think about it. But if there was something going on—“ she started, before Tifa cut her off.</p>
<p>“Oh, no no no. There’s nothing else going on between us. I think that’s really sweet Jessie. He could use someone to talk to,” she hurriedly said.</p>
<p>Somehow, Tifa’s affirmation only served to make her feel worse. She took a moment to really take in Tifa’s stance. She was holding her shoulder, and not looking Jessie in the eyes, no doubt demonstrating the walls she was putting up around her heart. Before Jessie could say anything else, Tifa finally looked up at her again, this time feigning much more confidence in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll see if I can’t convince him to clean himself up some, huh?” she winked.</p>
<p>Jessie blushed furiously, still unconvinced Tifa was really okay with it, but her heart also skipping a beat at the thought of her date. Moving quickly, she threw her arms around Tifa, giving her a tight hug. Attempting to convey as many of her thoughts as possible, she mumbled into Tifa’s shoulder, “Thanks, Tifa.”</p>
<p>Tifa chuckled, gently detaching herself from Jessie, and turned on her heel and made her way back towards the bar. Jessie hugged herself for a moment, allowing herself the chance to look around outside. The folks of the Sector 7 Slums were a hardy group. None of them had much, but they always made it a point for what they did have. Kids running around and playing were parented by all of the adults of the slums—especially since a lot of them had lost their biological parents to all manner of tragedies. </p>
<p>Jessie watched as one group of kids played soccer in the street right outsider her house. It was a group of five boys and one girl, though the girl looked like she had the most talent. She weaved in between the others as if she’d been doing it her whole life, but even more endearing was the fact they all genuinely seemed to be having fun. The boys didn’t care she was a girl, or that she was clearly better than them. They were friends and they were just happy to spend time together; a lone tear fell down Jessie’s cheek as she watched them.</p>
<p>Biggs and Wedge are the best friends I could ask for; I wasn’t as lucky as this girl early in life, but I know how lucky I am now.</p>
<p>Wiping her face and resolving to put an end to how emotional she’d been the last few hours, she trucked back into her house and started setting up the ingredients on the counter. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“There, all done!” Jessie exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she smiled at the two pizzas she’d spent the last few hours making. She turned and looked at the clock above her sink. 7:46 PM. Jessie’s smile faltered a little as doubt entered her mind. I wonder if he’ll actually show.</p>
<p>Knock. Knock. A huge smile lighting up her face, Jessie practically skipped towards the door. Putting her hand on the door knob, she then noticed her reflection in the mirror, and gasped audibly. She was absolutely covered in flour, there was pizza sauce above her right eye and splattered across her chest, and she saw what was unmistakably a bit of cheese in her hair. Ohmygodnonononono. </p>
<p>Turning on her heel and sprinting towards the bathroom, she undid her apron and turned the water on, washing her hands and face desperately.</p>
<p>“Be right there!” she called out.</p>
<p>“Jessie it’s me, I wanted to apologize. Please answer the door,” Biggs’ voice carried through the door.</p>
<p>Looking up in the mirror and breathing a massive sigh of relief, Jessie dried her hands and face and sauntered over to the door, opening it to see Biggs with a look that would make Stamp proud. </p>
<p>“Jessie!” he exclaimed, his surprise she actually still answered apparent on his face.</p>
<p>Jessie crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow as she took in his sorry appearance. Unwilling to give an inch even though she’d forgiven him hours prior, she waited.</p>
<p>Biggs brought his palms together as he looked straight into Jessie’s face. “Jessie, I’m so sorry about what I said earlier. I was way out of line. You are a grown woman, an amazing and smart woman, and an even more amazing friend. I had no right to question your motives or your actions or anything like that. I just…I…” he was cut off as Jessie threw her arms around him in a bear hug, nearly knocking him flat as he was so caught off guard.</p>
<p>“I love you, you asshole you know that?” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“Uhh…love you too, Jessie,” Biggs responded, the tone of confusion in his voice very apparent.</p>
<p>Jessie stepped back, giving Biggs a stern look while her hands were on his shoulders. “Sometimes, I think you take your role as my brother a bit too seriously though!” she said pointedly.</p>
<p>Biggs smirked, scratching the back of his head.</p>
<p>“I know what you were trying to say. And I’m not so shallow to not recognize how I’ve been in the past. But I promise you when I tell you, this time is different. I know I might just seem like my normal flirty self around him. But…Biggs, I really like him,” she accentuated.</p>
<p>Biggs sized her up, listening to every word. “I know you do. I’m sorry Jessie, really I am. I was just worried because from the outside looking in, I wasn’t sure it was going to lead anywhere. Anyone can tell having him around means a lot to Tifa. I was worried that if the guy wasn’t interested in you, you’d end up hurt. Then he’d take off, and Tifa would be upset. And then Barret would lose his mind and go on about he would hunt him down. I just got into my head about the whole thing. But I know you can handle yourself,” he smiled, letting out a small sigh of acceptance.</p>
<p>Jessie smiled, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand as she exhaled some of the stress she’d been carrying with her all day. When she noticed a bit of flour stuck to the back of her hand, her eyes grew wide and she ran back inside, leaving Biggs in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Ah! I’ve gotta get ready! He could be here any minute and I look like I just wrangled chocobos,” she whined.</p>
<p>Biggs laughed, taking it upon himself to tidy up the downstairs kitchen and set the little table Jessie and her roommates had in their dining area. A short time later, Jessie returned downstairs, her hair neatly tied back in its high ponytail and her bandana freshly washed and securely in place around her forehead. She’d opted for a navy turtleneck sweater that was just a bit long in the arms, reaching to the center of her palm. She was in a clean pair of her dark green cargo capris, and wore a pair of navy colored socks with chocobos on them. </p>
<p>“Huh, you know, you clean up pretty good outside your armor Jessie,” Biggs offered, a hint of surprise in his voice.</p>
<p>Jessie rolled her eyes at the half-compliment, turning her attention to the clock, which now read 8:13PM. Sadness set in the pit of her stomach as she walked over to the table Biggs had set for two. She sat down, sighing as she clasped her hands together.</p>
<p>“Thanks for helping me clean up Biggs. I’m guessing he’s probably not gonna show up after all though. Maybe I was a bit too forward,” she said sadly.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” he responded, a mischievous glint in his eye. With that, he turned and let himself out, waving goodbye as he closed the door.</p>
<p>Hmm. Wonder what that was all about.</p>
<p>Not two minutes later, another knock came to her door, and the pit in her stomach disappeared while her heart shot up into her throat. “Coming!” she quickly responded, hoping she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt.</p>
<p>Jessie opened the door to see Cloud standing there, holding a bottle of wine in his right hand quite awkwardly, while the other hand was firmly planted on the back of his neck. “Cloud Strife! I didn’t take you the type to bring something your first time over a girl’s place. I guess I must be pretty special, huh?” she winked. Damn it Jessie…tone it down. You already got him here.</p>
<p>Cloud stuck his arm out, handing the bottle of wine over to Jessie, his whole body rigid and conveying his overall discomfort. </p>
<p>“Oh don’t be so tense! Really Cloud, I’m not gonna turn into a cactuar,” she scoffed, moving to hook her arm with his and leading him inside. </p>
<p>Cloud set his sword down against the wall by the door, and then took a seat at the table. He looked around the inside of the apartment, taking it in. Biggs had done a phenomenal job cleaning up the entirety of the downstairs. The table was set with a clean black tablecloth—the only one Jessie could find, since normally she didn’t bother with this stuff. The dishes had been washed and stowed away in the cabinets, and the couch in the living room was set with a white throw blanket folded over the back. A candle was lit on the coffee table in the living room, it’s “Cosmo Canyon” scent wafting through the air. Jessie’s house had hardwood floors, but somehow in the short time he had Biggs had mentioned to sweep as well. On the walls were mostly pictures of Jessie’s roommates and their familiars, but Jessie watched as Cloud’s eyes settled on the lone two pictures she had downstairs: one of her, Biggs, and Wedge, and one of her and her parents.</p>
<p>“Are you close with your parents?” Cloud prompted.</p>
<p>Caught off guard, Jessie recovered quickly, smiling as she looked at the picture. “I am. They’re my biggest fans you know, wouldn’t be who I am without them,” she said gratefully.</p>
<p>Seemingly placated with her answer, he returned his attention to the wine he’d brought, which was sitting on the table. “Tifa said this one was your favorite,” he stated.</p>
<p>So she did wind up talking to him about coming here. I guess she really is okay with it! Jessie could barely contain the huge smile on her face.</p>
<p>“That it is! This is so sweet Cloud, thank you,” she thanked him giddily.</p>
<p>Jessie’s heart skipped a beat as she noticed the slightest, tiniest uptick of the corner of Cloud’s mouth. He CAN smile, I knew it! Clapping her hands together, she grabbed both of their plates and set two slices on them, one from each pie. She’d made one with all the same ingredients she’d told him about, and then a pretty standard pepperoni pie, just in case he had a more blasé palette. Jessie set Cloud’s plate down in front of him and hers where she would be sitting, then went and grabbed a wine opener and two wine glasses. She sat down, popped the cork and poured hers and Cloud’s glasses before lifting hers up as a toast.</p>
<p>“To us!” she declared simply.</p>
<p>Cloud raised his glass as well, locking eyes with Jessie for the first time that night, and she was once again taken by just how blue they were. She’d heard Soldier’s eyes were normally green—Mako colored—but the only time Cloud’s ever glowed that color were when he was fighting. She suspected it was latent, and only surfaced when he was under pressure. She blushed under his gaze, inwardly cursing herself for letting him have such a powerful effect on her.</p>
<p>“Well, go on dig in! I’m eager to hear what you think,” she encouraged.</p>
<p>Cloud nodded, lifting up the slice of her special pie and taking a decent size bite. Jessie couldn’t help but watch him nervously, and again she inwardly cursed herself for putting so much stock in what he thought. He chewed and swallowed carefully and thoughtfully, like he did with pretty much everything. Then, she saw it again for the second time that night—the slightest uptick of the corners of his mouth. </p>
<p>“This is…really good,” he said, looking directly at her again.</p>
<p>Jessie could have absolutely melted then and there, with his gaze turned on her and conveying more than she’d ever heard him speak. Not only was he impressed, but he was grateful. “Thanks Jessie, for doing this. I’m…I’m sorry I was so rude,” he offered, hanging his head slightly.</p>
<p>Jessie’s eyes grew wide, and before she could even process what she was doing she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “Don’t apologize! I know I can be a bit much sometimes. But really, thank you so much for coming, and thank you, I’m really glad that you like it,” she finished shyly. </p>
<p>This time, his lips gave way to a full smile—well, about as full as she could ever imagine seeing him do. Blushing even more furiously, she became acutely aware she was still holding on to his hand, and she pulled back immediately. Taking the time to dig in to her own slices, the two sat in comfortable silence for a while while they ate. Eager to keep up the good atmosphere, Jessie opted to try and talk about something she figured he’d be comfortable about.</p>
<p>“So, where did you get your sword? I can honestly say I’ve never seen anything like it before,” she queried. </p>
<p>Flinching, Cloud quickly grabbed his head, closing his eyes as if he were in pain. Unsure what was going on, Jessie jumped out of her chair to get right next to him. Hesitating for the slightest second, she placed her hand on his back. “Cloud! Are you alright?” she asked worriedly.</p>
<p>At the sound of her voice, Cloud opened his eyes again, bringing his hands back down to the table. He took a few deep breaths before looking up at Jessie, who was now well aware she was only inches from his face. Startled, she took a step back, but still kept her hand on his back, waiting to hear some type of affirmation from him.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m fine. I just…well, I can’t remember where I got it actually,” he sighed, clearly bothered.</p>
<p>Jessie’s brows furrowed, not entirely sure how he could forget something like that. Worried further questioning would sour the mood, she instead gave his shoulder a light squeeze and took her seat again.</p>
<p>“It’s okay! I forget things all the time too, I’m sure it’ll come back to you,” she assured. </p>
<p>Cloud nodded gratefully, but then got this look across his face that he did remember something.</p>
<p>“Actually, Jessie, I wanted to ask you something. When we saved that girl earlier today, Biggs had mentioned you were having a rough time of it when that phantom showed up,” he started.</p>
<p>Her cheeks growing red again, she inwardly cursed Biggs to Ifrit’s house and back before answering. “Oh that, yeah I’m not really sure what came over me, I just don’t like ghosts I guess,” she responded, hiding her discomfort behind a chuckle. She could tell Cloud wasn’t placated though.</p>
<p>“It made you feel something didn’t it?” he questioned further.</p>
<p>Jessie met Cloud’s searching gaze this time, and felt herself thinking back to the incident with the phantom. She’d been trying to brush it off, but Cloud could clearly tell that something weird had happened, and she supposed there was no reason to hide it from him. When she’d seen the phantom, she became overwhelmed with this feeling as if she was being crushed—buried even. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, and her whole body ached as if the very planet had been dropped on her. Aside from the pain, she felt crippling fear—not of the phantom, but of the future. </p>
<p>“I…well…there was a moment,” she started, noticing just how intensely Cloud was watching her. Her cheeks flushed again, but this time she held his gaze.</p>
<p>“I was scared. I felt like something had been dropped on top of me, and that I was going to…well, going to die. Not necessarily right there, I don’t know that that’s what that thing was going to do. But it’s hard to explain…it almost felt like it was showing me something that was going to happen to me, you know?” she finished, her eyes searching his for answers. </p>
<p>Cloud looked away for a moment, as if he was contemplating something deeply. Jessie felt like the silence was dragging on endlessly, even though only seconds had passed. Then, she jumped, as he reached over to grab her hand this time. </p>
<p>“It’s gonna be okay,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>Jessie felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She’d never had someone look at her the way Cloud was in that moment: as if the whole world could come for her, and he wouldn’t back down at the sight of it, protecting her from every which way. Her heart skipped several beats and she felt almost light headed. Attempting to recover, she gave a weak nod, and moved to take both their plates, by this point completely cleared.</p>
<p>“Did you want another slice?” she asked.</p>
<p>Cloud shook his head. “No, I’m full thank you. It really was incredible though,” he complimented again.</p>
<p>Jessie closed her eyes as she smiled, both out of happiness and a desperate last attempt to stem the tears from escaping. God why am I so emotional all of a sudden? </p>
<p>She pulled out a box from her cabinet and put a few slices in it, before closing it up. “For later, in case you get hungry,” she explained. Then there it was again, another smile. How many was that now? 3? 4?</p>
<p>Cloud nodded in appreciation, his gaze drifting back around the apartment again. Hoping she wasn’t being too forward, but also unwilling to let the night end with dinner, Jessie started walking towards the couch, bottle of wine and their glasses in hand. Cloud picked up on her offer, and he followed her over, taking a seat next to her. Jessie brought her knees up to her chest, watching him intently now. Cloud shifted slightly so he was facing her, reaching out for the bottle on the coffee table to refill their glasses.</p>
<p>“This is…really nice,” he said, handing Jessie her glass.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m really glad you came over Cloud,” Jessie responded quietly, at this point a smile permanently on her face.</p>
<p>Cloud sighed slightly, bringing his hand up to his face. Jessie leaned forward slightly, cocking her head to try and get a look through his splayed fingers. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, he focused his gaze on her again, and she felt herself melt under their intensity.</p>
<p>“I’m…not good at this kind of stuff,” he admitted.<br/>
Jessie’s eyes widened slightly, and she had to catch herself from giggling at his nervousness. It blew her mind to think that out of all the things to ruffle Cloud’s feathers, it was being on a date. Deciding it was okay to poke a little, Jessie gave him a smirk.</p>
<p>“What kind of stuff are you talking about?” she asked as innocently as possible.</p>
<p>Then that’s when it happened, and Jessie nearly fell off the couch in surprise. Cloud blushed. Refusing to look anywhere but her now, Cloud sighed again, this one much more exasperated than the last. Jessie was about to put him out of his misery with a casual wave of her hand, when he steeled his gaze and turned back to her.</p>
<p>“Opening up to someone. Being…being with someone,” he stated. His eyes searched hers desperately, as if he they were trying to convey the words he just couldn’t seem to say. By this point, Jessie’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Looking deep within herself for her resolve, she crisscrossed her legs and leaned forward closer to Cloud so that her face was only inches from him again. She met his gaze and did her best to convey the same feelings—if words made him uncomfortable, then she’d have to try and avoid using them. </p>
<p>Seconds felt like eternity as the two grew closer and closer together, both moving at the same slow, but careful pace, both giving the other every opportunity to move away. Just when she didn’t think she could wait any longer, it was Cloud who finally closed the distance. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. </p>
<p>Jessie felt like she was going to burst from happiness. Every cliché she’d ever read about and mocked was happening inside her head, her chest, her whole body in that moment. It was the first time she’d ever felt that kind unbridled passion and contentment, and this man was giving it to her with the gentlest of kisses. </p>
<p>Cloud brought his hand up to caress her cheek, slowly pulling away, his eyes searching hers for what she gathered was assurance that what he’d done was okay. She smiled in response, and was met with what she could only describe as the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. This last smile he’d given her finally reached his eyes, and the baby blues she’d fallen for on that first mission when they were as cold as the ocean now sparkled like the sky.</p>
<p>“Jessie…I…” he started, stopping when she brought her finger up to his lips.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Cloud. It’s taken me a while, but I think I finally understand. You don’t need to be smooth with your words when you’re with me,” she assured him.</p>
<p>The smile still on his face, Cloud kept his gaze on her, almost as if he was searching for something. When he found it, he opened his mouth to speak again.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna do what I can to help you all in this fight. And not for money anymore. I…I want to make you happy,” he said breathily.<br/>
Jessie’s stomach somersaulted, and she realized that this is what it felt like to fully connect with someone. She didn’t want to jinx it, but she’d wondered if she’d finally discovered that love stuff her mom used to tell her about.</p>
<p>“No promises though, right?” she asked slyly.</p>
<p>“I promise,” Cloud said, bringing his lips to hers once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Price of a Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 2! I'd already had this one written, but chapter 3 should be up fairly soon. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ. </p>
<p>Jessie groaned as the familiar buzzing of her alarm clock woke her from the best sleep she’d had in years. She smacked the clock to turn it off before rolling onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as a wide smile graced her face. I can’t believe last night really happened. </p>
<p>She replayed the night in her head; practically squealing as she remembered that first, tentative kiss Cloud had given her. Then she felt her face grow hot as she remembered the not so tentative kisses that followed for another good hour. </p>
<p>Who knew he would be such a good kisser? </p>
<p>Unable to stop the giggle from escaping her throat, she swung her legs out of her oft-forgotten bed, slipping them into her favorite pair of fuzzy yellow Chocobo slippers. Grabbing her towel, she practically skipped her way down the hall into the bathroom where she promptly turned the shower on to high heat. </p>
<p>As she washed herself, she let her mind travel to the discussion she and Cloud had before he left for the night.</p>
<p>“Do you want to…um…well, would you like to head over to Seventh Heaven together tomorrow morning? I could meet you outside here,” Cloud had asked cautiously.</p>
<p>Jessie’s face was already hurting from how much she’d been smiling, and Cloud’s question only made it worse—not that she was complaining.</p>
<p>“Aww, can’t get enough of me, huh? I’d love that! We can take some time to ourselves to just chat and walk before heading out for the mission!” she’d responded, her poor attempt at tempering her tone failing.</p>
<p>Cloud had nodded, planting a kiss on her forehead before waving goodbye and making his way to his apartment. It’s a miracle Jessie hadn’t fallen over then and there she was swooning so hard. After doing the only natural thing that came to her—running up to her room, screaming into her pillow, and promptly jumping up and down on the bed—she’d finally let sleep’s embrace calm her nerves down enough to sleep.</p>
<p>“JESSIE! As much as I love the free concert I need to get in there!!” one of her roommates shouted through the bathroom door. Jessie’s eyes widened and she chuckled to herself. She’d been singing in the shower. </p>
<p>Tying her bandana around her forehead, Jessie grabbed her backpack—stuffed with the bomb they’d be using for the reactor—and jogged down the stairs. Shouting goodbye to her roommates, she opened the door and gave a little gasp when she saw Cloud there, his arm half-raised getting ready to knock.</p>
<p>“Cloud!” she said breathlessly.</p>
<p>She noticed the small blush creep up on his cheeks as he took her in, his normally cold eyes softening immediately as they met hers.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he quietly offered, giving the smallest of his smiles.</p>
<p>“Good morning, handsome,” she winked in response.</p>
<p>The two began their walk to Seventh Heaven, taking the long way around as they meandered through the town. Cloud’s arms were at his side, and he still walked with a large degree of tension present in his shoulders. His eyes were constantly darting around, on the lookout for who knows what. Though she was a bit wistful about the lack of physical contact, she also found his awareness particularly reassuring. She never worried about anything bad happening when she was around him, and she imagined that was more than enough to be thankful for right now. </p>
<p>“How did you sleep last night?” Jessie asked, breaking the not uncomfortable silence they’d settled into. </p>
<p>“Better than I have in quite a while,” he responded, eyes breaking their endless cycle to rest on her for a brief moment.</p>
<p>Jessie felt her stomach flutter, and she hung her head slightly to hide the creeping blush. At least I know this isn’t all in my head, he’s happy too.</p>
<p>They walked several more paces in their silence again, until Cloud stopped at one of the nearby vendors. His eyes were focused on the small little jewelry selection, and she followed his gaze to a silver ring emblazoned with the face of a wolf. Huh, didn’t take him for a jewelry kind of guy. </p>
<p>“Thinking of getting it?” she asked him after several seconds passed.</p>
<p>Cloud’s eyes snapped back to hers, almost as if he’d forgotten she was there. The slightest tint of a blush graced his cheeks before he turned away from the now disappointed looking vendor. </p>
<p>“No, I should really focus on building up my savings more, especially if I’m going to be sticking around,” he answered quietly, offering her one of his half-smiles.</p>
<p>Finally reaching the bar, Jessie found herself unwilling to let go of the one on one time with Cloud, and instead found herself leading him over to one of the tables situated just outside. </p>
<p>“You don’t want to meet with the others yet?” he asked curiously.<br/>“Nah,” Jessie replied simply, shaking her head. “Let’s just hang out together for a little bit longer, if that’s okay with you?” she offered, a slight timidity to her tone.</p>
<p>Cloud nodded, resting his sword against the bar’s outside wall before taking hjs seat opposite Jessie. Jessie suddenly found herself unable to make eye contact, as she realized that there was a level of intimacy between the two now she thought might have been reserved for behind closed doors. Had anyone told her weeks ago that she’d be sitting outside people watching with Cloud Strife she’d have called them crazy, and rushed home to make sure her diary was still hidden in a pillowcase under her bed.</p>
<p>“What are your plans for after Avalanche?” Cloud suddenly prompted.</p>
<p>Jessie gave a slight jump at his question, still not used to him starting a conversation. Her brows furrowed as she considered what he’d asked.</p>
<p>“After Avalanche?” she repeated back to him. </p>
<p>He brought his hand up to the back of his neck, scratching it as he appeared to consider a better way to phrase the question. What does he mean…does he want to know if I want to settle down? Is he asking about starting a family? Does he want to move out of Midgar? Oh my god I can’t leave Midgar my whole life is here. But I have always wanted to travel. Jessie’s thoughts carried her so far and away so quickly she completely missed Cloud’s follow up question.</p>
<p>“Uh…Jessie?” he prompted.</p>
<p>Eyes widening, Jessie blushed furiously as she realized how ridiculous she’d probably looked spacing out while staring directly at him. </p>
<p>“Oh! I’m sorry Cloud,” Jessie answered hastily.</p>
<p>Not perturbed at all, Cloud repeated himself: “Have you thought about what you’d like to do after you’re done with Avalanche’s mission? I mean…well, let’s say we stop Shinra. Then what?”</p>
<p>Jessie’s forehead creased as she considered what he was asking. I’m such an idiot. She berated herself internally for jumping to so many ridiculous conclusions. This was Cloud’s way of trying to get to know her better. She offered a small smile and sighed, redirecting her attention to the cloudy sky up above. It had been a long time since she’d even considered anything like what Cloud was talking about. Her mother still believed she was an actress at the Gold Saucer, and a part of her still wanted that to be true. She loved being on stage, loved entertaining people, loved being a part of any reality that wasn’t hers. Acting meant she didn’t have to face her actual feelings and emotions, that no one needed to see just how terrified and unsure she was on the inside.</p>
<p>Her eyes had started to water involuntarily, and it was only the quiet gasp of her name beside her that jolted her from her reverie.</p>
<p>“Jessie! Are you alright?” Cloud asked, his concern coming through his eyes as much as his tone.</p>
<p>Get it together Jessie!</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine, Cloud, don’t worry,” she lightly shook her head, reaching across the table in such a way she was offering him her hand. Eyes darting to her open palm, his posture softened, and Cloud uncrossed his own arms and reached out to grab her hand. When they were centimeters apart, a huge gust of wind began whipping violently around the bar. Cloud and Jessie both immediately stood up, Jessie pulling her gun from its holster and Cloud readying the Buster Sword. This was no normal windstorm. Walking together towards the front of the bar, the two stood side by side as they took in the cyclone that had overtaken the center of town. There were at least a hundred of the phantoms they’d encountered at the cemetery the day before. Jessie felt her chest grow tight again, and her vision started to blur. Before she knew it, she was on her knees</p>
<p>“No…not again…” she choked out, already gasping desperately for air.</p>
<p>“Jessie!” Cloud shouted.</p>
<p>	Eyes flashing to their Mako green, Cloud’s angry gaze returned to the tornado of phantoms circling him and Jessie. He channeled the summon materia placed inside the Buster Sword, calling Ifrit to come chase his enemies away. The Demon roared as he appeared in a flash of light, and he began hurling fireballs at the specters closest to the spiky haired man who’d summoned him. Cloud meanwhile began shooting Blade Beams left and right as he tried to fend them off, but Jessie’s gasps for air were growing more and more desperate.</p>
<p>	Jessie felt like her chest was being crushed by a trash compactor, and she couldn’t believe the pain she’d felt yesterday was only a fraction of what she felt now. Prepared to lose consciousness at any moment, she tried to catch Cloud’s eyes—but he was too busy fighting their attackers. Eyes closing, she suddenly found herself looking up at Cloud, except he was crying. His eyes weren’t their emerald green they were while facing the specters—they were that beautiful baby blue she’d fallen for, but they held an unbearable amount of pain. There were flames and debris surrounding them, which confused her because a second ago she was in front of Seventh Heaven. </p>
<p>	“Cloud…” she desperately called out.</p>
<p>	Jessie fell unconscious as Cloud chased away the specter closest to him. Returning his attention to Jessie, a primal feeling awoke in him as he took in her state. The last time he’d felt an anger like this, Sephiroth had burned down Nibelheim. Cloud’s eyes began glowing an even brighter green, and his entire body began emanating a blue aura. In a flash, he dashed around the area in a series of swift strikes before creating a tornado of his own with the Buster Sword; drawing in all of the specters, he finished about half of them off with angry slashes before the rest vanished as fast as they’d appeared.</p>
<p>	Breathing heavily, Cloud returned the sword to its home on his back and rushed over to Jessie’s limp form. Picking her up bridal style, he shook her gently, trying and failing to stave off the constriction going on in his chest. </p>
<p>	“Jessie…Jessie, please, you have to wake up,” Cloud begged.</p>
<p>	Eyes fluttering open, Jessie gave a series of small coughs before finally catching Cloud’s worried gaze. As sore as she felt, her heart fluttered at the sheer amount of concern and…something…that was apparent in his eyes. </p>
<p>	“Girl could get used to being a damsel in distress if you’re the knight always coming to her rescue,” she smiled.</p>
<p>	Cloud let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in, shaking his head before offering her one of his full smiles. His eyes changed from their furious green to their calm baby blue, and Jessie turned her head into his chest.</p>
<p>	The doors to Seventh Heaven opened, and Tifa and Barret walked out. Seeing Jessie in Cloud’s arms, Barret immediately charged down the stairs. Tifa followed, a mixture of confusion and concern on her face.</p>
<p>	“What the hell? Jessie! What happened? Spiky you better start talking now before I blow that chocobo head of yours away! Barret growled, jerking his gun arm as he loaded it. </p>
<p>	“Calm down, Barret. It looks like they were just attacked, Cloud probably saved Jessie,” Tifa offered quietly, resting her hand against Barret’s soldier. </p>
<p>	Ignoring Barret entirely, Cloud walked past the two of them, stopping next to Tifa. </p>
<p>	“We need to talk,” he muttered quietly.</p>
<p>	She turned and looked at him, nodding slightly as she walked up the stairs to the bar. She led him to the pinball table he knew led to their hideout, and the two took the elevator down. Barret followed them shortly after, and they rested the now unconscious Jessie on the couch. Tifa grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room and laid it over her, and then turned to see Cloud leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, and Barret tossing back a glass of whiskey.</p>
<p>	“So. Talk, Soldier-boy, what happened to Jessie?” Barret barked.<br/>	Still refusing to acknowledge Barret, Cloud directed his attention to Tifa. She had her right arm across her stomach and clutching her left arm, her hip sticking out slightly as she waited patiently for him to start speaking.</p>
<p>	“When I was on my way here after we finished the first mission, I ran into these weird enemies. They were invisible at first. They showed themselves shortly after, and they do something to certain people when they appear. When Biggs and Jessie ran into one yesterday at the graveyard, Jessie mentioned feeling an indescribable pain. The same thing just happened now—but there were hundreds of them,” he finished.</p>
<p>	Tifa gave a little gasp, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Barret grumbled a bit, scratching his chin while staring at Cloud intently.</p>
<p>	“That don’t make sense, Soldier-boy. If there were hundreds of them outside just now, why didn’t any of us here them in here? How do we know—“ he was cut off as Cloud had closed the gap between them in two long strides, his face now inches from Barret’s. His eyes threatened to transition to their Mako green, and the atmosphere of the room had gone cold.</p>
<p>	“I. Did. NOT. Hurt. Her,” Cloud growled lowly. His hand was gripping the Buster Sword on his back firmly, and the vein in Barret’s temple looked like it was about to burst.</p>
<p>	“Enough!” Tifa shouted, forcing herself in between the two, who suddenly looked shocked that she was there. Tifa shot both of them a look fierce enough to quell even the most dangerous of monsters, resulting in the two both backing down and retreating to separate sides of the room. She walked over to Jessie where she placed her hand over her forehead, her fingertips playing with the girl’s bandana.</p>
<p>	“Barret. I let your suspicions slide when I first brought Cloud here because I know what you’ve been through and I know how careful you are. But I’ve absolutely had it. Cloud has proven several times over already that he can be trusted—at this point, your behavior disrespects me as much as it does him,” she remarked icily.</p>
<p>	Barret looked as if Tifa had just socked him in the gut instead of spoken to him, and after opening and closing his mouth a few times, he removed his sunglasses and sighed. </p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, Tifa. You’re absolutely right. I just…Jessie…and Biggs, Wedge…Marlene…” he was grasping for the right words until Tifa shook her head, and offered him a small smile.</p>
<p>	“I get it Barret. I do. But you are all my family. You’re all I have. And Cloud…” Tifa turned her attention to the blond Soldier across the room, whose eyes had been on her the whole time.</p>
<p>	“Cloud is my family too,” she finished.</p>
<p>	Normally capable of masking his emotions, Tifa’s statement caught Cloud offguard, and it showed. His eyes widened, and he uncrossed his arms, his gaze shooting straight down to the floor. The silence grew less tense but even more uncomfortable from that point, and both Barret and Cloud still refused to look at one another. In almost perfect unison however, the two finally looked at Tifa: “I’m sorry Tifa.”</p>
<p>	Pacified, Tifa brought a chair over so she could sit next to Jessie, and after exchanging the briefest of glances at one another, Cloud and Barret walked over to join her. As Jessie’s face came into Cloud’s view, his eyes flashed from the just barely green they’d been for the last few minutes to the bluest blue. His eyebrows knitted together and he felt the knot in his stomach that had formed when Jessie first fell grow even tighter.</p>
<p>	“Tifa…will…will she be okay?” Cloud asked, his concern practically washing over Tifa like a tidal wave.</p>
<p>	Tifa looked up at Cloud and had to force herself to smile. The look of unadulterated worry on his face wasn’t for her, it was for her friend currently unconscious behind her. But she loved the two of them so much, she couldn’t bare the thought of letting her own feelings get in the way. So she did smile, a smile that just barely reached her eyes, and she nodded.</p>
<p>	“I don’t know what it is those things did to her, but yeah, she’s gonna be fine Cloud. One thing is for sure though, she’s absolutely not going to be in any condition to go on the mission,” she redirected her attention to Barret. </p>
<p>	Barret scratched the back of his head, clearly deep in thought about something he seemed to be working on convincing himself of doing. He reached out and grabbed Cloud’s shoulder, who couldn’t stop from reaching behind to grip his sword. When the two locked eyes, an understanding passed between them, and the tension still palpable in the room from the earlier fight dissolved.</p>
<p>	“I’ll go in her place,” Cloud offered.</p>
<p>	Barret nodded, giving one last look at Jessie before turning around to return upstairs. As the elevator rose, he turned his head slightly to look back at Cloud and Tifa.</p>
<p>	“We’re leaving shortly. I’ll catch the two of you up to speed on our way there,” he explained.</p>
<p>	The two of them nodded, returning their attention to Jessie. Tifa began writing a note to leave on the table explaining to her what they’d decided to do, while Cloud waited patiently for her to finish. Tifa stood up abruptly and walked towards the elevator, pressing the up button before Cloud could join. Cloud gave her a slightly confused look, and she merely offered a sad smile and shook her head. <br/>	“I’ll be waiting upstairs. Take your time,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>	Cloud’s heart constricted a bit as he registered the pain in Tifa’s voice, and he resolved to check in with her later. Returning his attention to Jessie, he let the walls he’d built up around the others lower, and he dropped to kiss her lightly on the cheek. </p>
<p>	“I’ll give them hell for you, and when we get back, maybe I’ll try making the pizza this time, sound good?” he whispered.</p>
<p>	With a last look at her sleeping form, Cloud took the elevator up to meet the rest of the gang and head out on the mission.</p>
<p>	Jessie’s eyes fluttered open, her arms instinctively stretching above her head before she started to piece together where she was. Am I in the hideout? Swinging her legs off the couch and onto the floor, she stood up and gingerly made her way through the darkened room to turn on the lights. Realizing she was alone, she turned and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 11AM. That’s weird…we were all supposed to be on the train heading towards the reactor by…</p>
<p>	“Oh shit!” she gasped.</p>
<p>	Her hand reaching up to her forehead, the rush of memories nearly knocked her flat as she recollected what had happened. Cloud and I were talking outside the bar when those phantoms showed up…</p>
<p>	Looking around the room frantically, she finally noticed the piece of paper left on the table by the couch. Picking it up, she cursed herself inwardly as she quickly read Tifa’s familiar handwriting.</p>
<p>	You were in a bit of an accident. We’ll fill you in when we get back. Cloud’s coming in your stead. Hold down the homefront for me, alright? Bar is closed but Marlene knows to wait for you upstairs. See you soon.</p>
<p>	Jessie collapsed back down onto the couch, still clutching the letter tightly in her hand. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and tried desperately to remember just what happened when the phantoms showed up. She knew she felt the same horrible tightness in her chest, as if she was being crushed. But she definitely remembered seeing something else. They’d been outside the whole time, she knew that much. Why was there so much fire though? And was Cloud really crying?</p>
<p>	The sound of the elevator jolted her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Biggs. Not waiting for it to reach the floor, he jumped off the pad and made it to her in a short few leaps, his arms bringing her into a crushing hug. </p>
<p>	“Thank god you’re okay,” he mumbled into her shoulder.<br/>	Jessie wrapped her arms around Biggs as well, patting him lightly on the shoulder as she broke into a smile and couldn’t help but roll her eyes.</p>
<p>	“Oh jeez Biggs, I’m fine, really! There’s no need for all the fuss,” she laughed lightly.<br/>	Biggs pulled away, a smile on his face that didn’t take away from the seriousness in his eyes. </p>
<p>	“Barret and the others told me what happened, so I got back as fast as I could. They should hopefully not be too far behind me if they’re still on schedule. But you’ve gotta fill me in Jessie, what happened?” he asked.</p>
<p>	Jessie shrugged her shoulders as she motioned for him to follow her back upstairs. She needed to check on Marlene and there was no point in hanging around down here any longer than she already had.</p>
<p>	“Honestly, the same thing that happened to you and me at the cemetery. Those weird phantoms showed up and got in my head again. But this time there were so many, it was so much worse,” she offered.</p>
<p>	Biggs didn’t respond, but she could tell that his mind was working a mile a minute trying desperately to come up with an explanation. As they stepped off the platform, Marlene came running out from behind the bar, her little arms wrapping around Jessie’s leg.</p>
<p>	“Jessie! Daddy said you were hurt, are you better now?” she asked, a tremor in her voice.<br/>	Jessie knelt down and brought Marlene into a full hug, her heart filling with warmth in a unique way only Marlene could provide.</p>
<p>	“Yeah I’m okay kiddo, just had a little run with some not-so-friendly folk. But your daddy trained me well, I always keep coming back stronger!” she smiled. “How long was I out for though? About 2 hours?”</p>
<p>	“No, Daddy ,Tifa, and the guy with the chocobo hair brought you downstairs yesterday morning!” Marlene chirped. </p>
<p>Eyes widening, Jessie facepalmed as she realized she’d been unconscious for a full 24 hours. She hoped the others were alright.</p>
<p>Pacified that Jessie was okay, Marlene ran back behind the bar, no doubt playing with her toys underneath the counter. Jessie followed, grabbing two beers before meeting Biggs at a nearby table. Leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, Jessie thought he was going to give himself an aneurysm with how intensely he was thinking.</p>
<p>	“Earth to Biggs, I can literally hear your thoughts exploding right now,” she chuckled.</p>
<p>	Biggs sighed, reaching out and downing half of the beer Jessie had brought over. Raising her eyebrows but opting to stay quiet, Jessie took a sip of her own as her gaze drifted to the windows. </p>
<p>	“So, how’d your date go?” Biggs asked, instill a playful tone in his voice.</p>
<p>	Jessie blushed furiously, unable to contain the wide smile across her face before she could respond. Biggs smirked in response, resting his chin in his hand as he stared at her intently.</p>
<p>	“THAT well, huh?” he pushed further.</p>
<p>	Jessie stuck her tongue out at him, taking another swig of her beer before gushing over just how good of a time she had with Cloud. When she finished, Biggs’ grin reached from ear to ear, and he shook his head.</p>
<p>	“What?” Jessie asked.</p>
<p>	“It’s just so weird to hear you talk about someone like this. I don’t think you once mentioned how good looking he was the entire time you were talking. All you had to say was about how he made you feel, what you guys talked about, and how you can’t wait to spend more time with him. It’s a good thing, really,” he explained.</p>
<p>	Jessie smiled in response, her face warm from both the beer and the topic of conversation. “He’s amazing Biggs. And that’s not to say he isn’t absolutely gorgeous to look at! But…there’s so much in there, and to be honest, no one has ever made me feel the way that he does before. Safe, and strong at the same time, you know?” she gushed further.</p>
<p>	Biggs put his hands up in surrender, fully convinced that this time Jessie wasn’t acting—this was the real Jessie, the Jessie he’d only ever seen around Marlene and the kids at the Leaf House. And if Cloud was capable of bringing out this Jessie, then he was sold on the two of them together.</p>
<p>	“Hey, you wanna talk a walk with me to the market? There’s something I want to see about picking up,” Jessie asked.</p>
<p>	“Sure! I could use a few things myself actually. Hey Marlene, Jessie and I are going to head for a just a little bit. You make sure you stay downstairs until we get back okay?” Biggs called out.</p>
<p>	“Bring me back a present!” Marlene responded with a smile, walking over to the elevator before taking it down to the hideout. <br/>	Biggs and Jessie laughed, making their way outside. At the moment it had turned out to be a gorgeous day, not that they could really appreciate the sun much in the slums anyway. Biggs waved and greeted to most of the folks they passed on their route to the market, but Jessie found herself utterly distracted with thoughts of Cloud. Thinking about that first kiss they’d shared last night made her feel like she’d swallowed a bunch of butterflies. But then her thoughts drifted back to that vision she vaguely remembered from the attack. She was surrounded by fire and debris, and looking up at Cloud, whose eyes were uncharacteristically swimming with tears. Could that have been…a vision?</p>
<p>	“Jessie? Jessie!” Biggs exclaimed, poking her on the forehead and shaking her out of her reverie.</p>
<p>	“Ahh! Hey, hands off the merchandise buddy,” Jessie huffed.</p>
<p>	Biggs rolled his eyes, but seemed otherwise placated. Jessie breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and her eyes immediately zeroed in on the vendor she’d been seeking. Walking up to the jeweler, Jessie desperately searched for her prize. There! It’s still here, thank Shiva.</p>
<p>	Biggs couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at Jessie’s purchase, but waited until they were out of earshot from the vendor to voice his inquiry. “Didn’t take you for the type of girl to wear something like that,” he offered.</p>
<p>	Jessie rolled her eyes, stuffing the bag into her pocket. “It’s not for me you bonehead. Cloud was looking at it earlier this morning,” she answered.</p>
<p>	At this, Biggs immediately began guffawing uncontrollably, his hands coming to his knees as he gasped for breath. “Okay, okay…wait, hang on, hahahahaha,” he tried, failing to articulate what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>	Jessie’s temper flared, and she placed her hand on her hip as she stared daggers as Biggs. “If you’d care to explain why you’re acting like an asshat?” she asked hotly.</p>
<p>	Biggs made to wipe a tear from his eye as he sized up his friend, taking in that she was actively agitated with him. Collecting himself, he raised his hands in a defensive position.<br/>	“I just think it’s a bit early to propose to the guy, that’s all,” he choked out.</p>
<p>	Jessie’s eyes widened as she realized what Biggs was getting at, and her eyes darted to her pocket that currently held the wolf ring she’d just purchased. Blushing furiously, she stomped her foot before pointing angrily at Biggs.</p>
<p>	“I’m NOT proposing to him you moron! I just wanted to get him something nice for…for…well, just cause!” she sputtered.<br/>	Biggs shook his head, still chuckling. “Jessie, it’s a ring. What in Gaia’s name do you think he’s going to assume when you hand him that? Especially a guy as awkward as Cloud,” he remarked.</p>
<p>	A flash of doubt entered Jessie’s mind, before she realized that just because it’s immediately what went through Biggs’ head, didn’t mean that’s how Cloud would take it. She felt it in her gut that she’d made the right call. After all…he wasn’t good with words. And as flirty and suggestive as she was capable of being, she needed to communicate to Cloud how she felt without making him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>	“Well I’ll tell you one thing, Cloud isn’t so awkward his attempts at asking a girl out were met with a pat on the back, an ACTUAL pat on the back,” she shot snarkily.</p>
<p>	Biggs winced as he remembered the time he’d tried asking Tifa out a few months back. He’d always privately held a candle for the barmaid, but she’d remained resolutely single for as long as he’d known her. When he finally worked up the courage to say something to her, he’d wound up offering to stay and clean up the bar INSTEAD of her, and she’d patted him on the back in thanks before retiring to bed. Wedge and Jessie nearly gave themselves strokes from laughing at him that night.</p>
<p>	“Touche,” he muttered in response.</p>
<p>	Satisfied with her rebuttal, the two walked back to Seventh Heaven in relative silence, both exchanging brief hellos to other residents of the slums. As they crossed the doors, Jessie knew immediately something was wrong. Barret was sitting at the bar with his head in his hand, Marlene looking up at him worriedly. Tifa was crying silently into her arms at a nearby table. And Cloud was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>	“Guys, what happened? Where’s Cloud?” Biggs finally asked.</p>
<p>	Jessie didn’t want them to answer. She just wanted to Cloud to come up from downstairs, and give her one of his half-smiles before making a crack at Barret’s expense. But that didn’t happen, as Barret let out a deep sigh before turning his attention to the two of them.<br/>	“Shinra knew we were coming. It was a trap,” he growled lowly.</p>
<p>	“What? How?” Biggs yelled.</p>
<p>	Jessie could feel her chest constricting, and she looked around desperately for any phantoms, actual disappointment sitting in when she realized there weren’t any. That sinking feeling growing inside her was the result of her own feelings and her own feelings alone.</p>
<p>	“I don’t know, Biggs. I don’t know. They sicked this goddamn war weapon on us, and blew up the reactor themselves. The explosion for the first reactor? It was that big because they made it that big. It wasn’t your bomb Jessie. Shinra did this to pin the extra casualties on Avalanche. And they did it again this time to try and take us out,” he yelled, his fist slamming down on the table. </p>
<p>	Nothing that Barret was saying was registering with Jessie though, whose attention was now focused on Tifa’s shoulders, which were shaking violently from the crying.</p>
<p>	“Tifa, where’s Cloud?” she finally choked out.</p>
<p>	 Tifa lifted her head up, directing her attention to Jessie. Tears were still freely flowing down her face, and her normally ruby colored eyes were even redder than usual because of how hard she’d been crying. Biggs walked over to her, kneeling down and placing his hand on her arm. </p>
<p>	“While we were fighting, the weapon they’d sent to kill us exploded. It damaged the bridge we were on, and we got separated. Cloud…he…he fell from the plate,” she sobbed.</p>
<p>	Jessie’s whole body went cold as ice, and she felt like her heart had just shattered into a million pieces. She wished she could trade the feeling she had now for the feeling a thousand of those phantoms would give her, if it would just bring Cloud back. Tears began falling from her face, and she wasn’t even aware that Barret, Tifa, and Biggs were all staring at her with looks of pity. All she knew was that the world as she knew it had suddenly stopped spinning. </p>
<p>	“Jessie…” Tifa started to say, before giving way to more sobs, letting herself cry into Biggs’ shoulder. Now stuck, Biggs’ eyes found Jessie’s, and he couldn’t react in time before she’d turned and darted out the bar.</p>
<p>	Jessie must have ran for at least 30 minutes before the sobs had required too much extra breathing, and she collapsed against a pile of junk halfway between Sector 7 and Sector 6. Knees brought to her chest, Jessie cried until she felt like she’d ran out of tears. Her thoughts went to her kiss with Cloud, and his assurance that he would be around to make her happy. And that’s when it really hit her. </p>
<p>	It’s my fault. He went BECAUSE of me.</p>
<p>	Despair flooded Jessie’s veins, and she prayed that some monster would just end her suffering. It was just like what happened with her father. Her father busted his ass for Shinra to make sure she and her mother lived comfortably…and he’d paid the price for it. And now Cloud was taken from her by the same people, for the same reason—for trying to make her happy. Eyes gripping her legs tightly, she remembered the ring that she’d bought earlier in her pocket. Taking it out of the small bag, she gripped it between her two hands, her blurry vision making her see double. </p>
<p>	Fingers tracing over the engraving of the wolf, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she realized the irony in Cloud’s jewelry preference. The lone wolf was a cliché in plenty of modern plays—the retired military man thinks he’s too damaged for the world, and it’s only through the love of a beautiful princess that his heart opens again. Then the lone wolf becomes an Alpha in a pack he cares deeply for, with a mate that serves by his side faithfully. Jessie let her imagination carry her away from the pain, if only for a moment. </p>
<p>	She sat there alone for what felt like an eternity before she heard rustling from behind the junkpile she’d been leaning on. Putting the ring on her finger, she stood up and unholstered her weapon, taking several slow, careful steps. The breath she didn’t know she was holding was released when she came face to face with Tifa and Biggs.</p>
<p>	“Oh thank Gaia,” Biggs breathed out, as he placed his hands on his knees and bent over. Tifa looked like she’d stopped crying a while ago, but her eyes still gave away just how broken she was feeling.</p>
<p>	“Jessie, we were so worried about you,” she said, her hand over her heart.</p>
<p>	Jessie forced a smile in their direction, at the very least sorry she’d caused them so much extra grief.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry guys…I just needed some time alone,” she answered quietly.</p>
<p>	The three stood together in silence, before Biggs ultimately gestured back towards the direction of the bar.</p>
<p>	“We should really head back, it’s gonna get dark soon and Barret’s gonna start losing what’s left of his mind,” he remarked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.</p>
<p>	Neither Tifa nor Jessie laughed, but they gave Biggs a small smile in response. The three made it back to Sector 7 just as the sun finished setting. They all checked in with Barret at the bar, and then after several assurances from both girls that they would be fine getting back to their respective apartments alone, Biggs made his own way home. Jessie and Tifa walked together in silence, stopping just outside Jessie’s apartment. As she reached to open the door, Tifa noticed the wolf ring on Jessie’s finger.</p>
<p>	“When did you get that?” she asked.</p>
<p>	Jessie felt a faint blush grace her cheeks, and she offered Tifa her hand to get a closer look. <br/>	“Cloud had noticed it this morning. It looked like he was actually interested in it, and you know him, too cool for school and all that. When I asked him if he was going to buy it he brushed it off. I went back after I woke up to get it for him as a surprise,” she explained.<br/>	Tifa smiled, and it dawned on Jessie that as difficult as it no doubt was for her to listen to Jessie talk about him, she cared so intensely for her and for Cloud that it trumped her own feelings. It made Jessie feel even worse than she already did, but before even more despair could sink in, Tifa had enveloped her in a tight hug. Caught off guard, Jessie returned the hug in kind, and the two held eachother for several seconds before Tifa pulled away, her hands on Jessie’s shoulders.</p>
<p>	“When Cloud and I were kids, he left to join Soldier. I didn’t see him for years after, never heard mention of him in the news. To be honest with you, I was actually ready to give up hope that he hadn’t died at some point. Then I found him at the train station, and it honestly did feel like he’d come back from the dead,” she started.</p>
<p>	Jessie found herself hanging on every one of Tifa’s words, acutely aware that this was the most she’d spoken to her about Cloud.</p>
<p>	“While we were on our way to the reactor, I asked him a few things. I just wanted to know what happened from the time he left Nibelheim to when we met up. But in typical Cloud fashion, he either wouldn’t, or couldn’t, give me a whole lot of answers. But what he did do, to my surprise, was talk about you,” she continued, smiling.</p>
<p>	Jessie felt more tears falling down her face, as her own smile grew in response.</p>
<p>	“He told me that you changed his mind about people. He figured the only thing for him here was jobs and money, and that it wasn’t worth his time getting to know anyone. But that you ‘wiggled’ your way in, and he found that the more he got to know you, the more he cared. And the more he cared, the happier he became. Before he fell, he looked me in the eye and said ‘this isn’t the end,’” Tifa finished.</p>
<p>	Still dumbstruck from all of Tifa’s words, Jessie wiped the tears from her face and searched Tifa’s eyes desperately for confirmation that she was hearing what she thought she was hearing. In unison, the two quietly whispered:</p>
<p>	“He’s still alive.”</p>
<p>	Tifa nodded, giving Jessie one last tight hug before turning away and walking towards her apartment. Jessie moved to go inside, and found herself on autopilot as she climbed the stairs to her room. Collapsing on to her bed, Jessie closed her eyes as she considered Tifa’s words. Her heart clenched tightly as she silently prayed to the Planet that Cloud really was still alive somehow. </p>
<p>	Come on Soldier-boy, come back to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Easy to Make That Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn Jessie, what kind of drink is this? If I didn’t see you make it I’d believe Tifa were still here!” Biggs cheerily said, taking a deep swig of the ruby red drink Jessie had just handed him.</p>
<p>	Jessie beamed at him in response, preparing her own to share with him. It was currently just the two of them in Seventh Heaven. Barret was out for a walk with Marlene, Wedge was tending to his cats, and Tifa hadn’t returned from her mission to Wall Market yet. Jessie took a swig of her own drink before leaning her elbows on the back of the bar.</p>
<p>	“That’s a Cosmo Canyon. Tifa’s been training me in mixology. Obviously my good looks and charm will do wonders behind the bar, but they only go so far when you’re dealing with folks who are picky about what they drink,” she shrugged.</p>
<p>	Biggs rolled his eyes at Jessie’s casual self-praise, but continued to drink regardless. He let his eyes travel around the uncharacteristically empty bar. His eyebrows furrowed as his thoughts carried him away, his suspicions growing.</p>
<p>	“Biggs, I can hear you thinking again,” Jessie noted teasingly. </p>
<p>	Unperturbed, Biggs set his glass down and clasped his hands together, resting his forehead against his thumbs. “Don’t you think it’s a little odd it’s so slow? I’ve got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And it’s not like Barret to be out for so long, even when he is spending quality time with Marlene,” he sighed.</p>
<p>	Jessie frowned in silent agreement. She’d normally tease Biggs for his worrying, but he had a point in this case. The bar being slow was easy to chalk up as people not coming in with Tifa being away—but Barret being gone for this long was certainly odd. As if on cue, the doors banged open and Barret came charging in, Marlene in her normal place on her shoulder, but looking absolutely terrified.</p>
<p>	“Shinra’s attacking the pillar, we need to move, NOW!” he growled.</p>
<p>	Biggs and Jessie were so caught off guard by Barret’s statement it took them a minute to process, Biggs’ glass frozen midair as he’d gone to take another sip.<br/>	“Move!” Barret yelled again, this time turning back to Marlene.</p>
<p>	“You know what to do babygirl, you stay in here and you don’t come out for anyone except us,” he sternly commanded. </p>
<p>	Marlene stuck her lips out as she put on her brave face and ran around behind the bar, where she promptly shut herself in the cupboard. Finally snapping back to reality, Jessie and Biggs were hot on Barret’s tail as they leaped out of the bar. Stepping outside, the three turned around and looked up at the pillar holding the Sector 7 Plate up. A cacophony of shouts and gunfire were sounding from all levels of the tower, and the screams of the Sector 7 residents sent chills up Jessie’s spine. Why are they doing this?</p>
<p>	“Heard from HQ. They know we’re holed up here, Shinra’s gonna drop the plate and blame it on Avalanche!” Barret yelled, his voice shaking with fury. </p>
<p>	Not waiting for a response, Barret sprinted as fast as his 300lb body would let him towards the base of the tower. Biggs and Jessie shared a brief look before falling in to step behind him. As they made it to the base of the tower, the three of them met up with Wedge, the look of pure terror on his face only conveying what they all felt.</p>
<p>	“This right here is where we show them what Avalanche is truly made of. We set out on this mission to save the planet. Now, we need to save our home. This isn’t how our story ends, and we are all going to make it out of here today. Now get your asses up this tower and show them holy hell!” Barret roared.</p>
<p>	“AVALANCHE!” Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge yelled in response, as the group began their ascent. As they passed the dead bodies of several members of the Neighborhood Watch, Jessie felt her heartbeat grow faster and harder. Despite herself, her mind drifted as she climbed step after step, and recounted the last 2 weeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	After her conversation with Tifa, Jessie knew in her heart that somehow, someway, Cloud had survived his fall from the Reactor. She had no verifiable proof, but she knew that the thought of seeing him again was all that was keeping her stable, and she couldn’t bare the thought of letting go of that hope no matter how insane it sounded. She operated on autopilot for the most part, and her innate ability as an actress aided her significantly in pretending that everything was okay. </p>
<p>About a week in from hearing the news that had devastated her to her core, Jessie was sitting in the basement of Seventh Heaven working on some explosives. She’d promised Tifa she’d take over looking after the bar for her while she went on a reconnaissance mission to Wall Market, and she doubted she’d have much time to work on her arsenal until she got back. She’d managed to increase the size of the blast for her standard grenade without making the shell itself much longer using a new combination of blasting agent. As she finished stashing the pile of newly minted grenades into a box underneath her work station, the sound of the elevator coming down grabbed her attention. Eyes looking up, she saw Biggs with his arms crossed on the platform, looking as pensive as always.</p>
<p>“Hey partner,” Jessie chirped.</p>
<p>Biggs sighed in response as he walked over and sat down on the couch next to the work station. His head rolled back and his eyes closed. Jessie leaned her chin in the palm of her hand as she stared at him expectantly, knowing he’d launch into whatever subject ailed him in a moment.</p>
<p>“I really don’t like Tifa’s plan,” he finally muttered.</p>
<p>Jessie raised her eyebrows in her only external indicator that she was surprised about his choice of topic. Opening one eye, Biggs took in Jessie’s expression as an invitation to continue.</p>
<p>“The shit we’ve heard about Corneo around here…he’s scum, Jessie, the lowest of the low, and he uses his wealth and his connections with Shinra to treat women like…like…” he trailed off.</p>
<p>“Like toys he gets bored with and throws away?” Jessie offered.</p>
<p>Biggs just groaned in response, burying his face in his hands. Jessie understood his concern. He and Cloud hadn’t been close, but the loss of his capabilities was still fresh. Tifa was an integral part of not just the team but also the family, it was only natural he’d be worried. But Jessie knew for Biggs it went beyond just that.</p>
<p>“Biggs, you and I both know that Tifa could kick any man’s ass to hell and back with her eyes closed. Regardless of the type of man Corneo is, you really think she can’t handle herself?” Jessie asked, leaning forward in the chair with her arms loose against her knees.</p>
<p>“It’s not that at all! I don’t think anyone doubts Tifa, least of all me. She’s incredible Jessie, watching her fight, god I wish I was as skilled and graceful as her,” he quickly defended.</p>
<p>At that praise Jessie couldn’t stop a smirk from crossing her face. Moving so she was sitting next to Biggs on the couch, she rested her head on his shoulder.<br/>“We sure know how to pick ‘em huh?” she sighed.</p>
<p>She felt Biggs’ shoulder tense, and she looked up at him, fluttering her eyebrows exaggeratedly.</p>
<p>“Oh Tifa, the way you beat those Shinra flunkies to a pulp is just SO amazing, I can barely contain my lo—“ Jessie was cut off chuckling as Biggs shoved her away, jumping off the couch. He walked several paces away before whirling around and giving her a rare, angry glare.</p>
<p>“It isn’t funny Jessie! If you’d known Cloud was walking to his death would you have let him go?” he spat.</p>
<p>Jessie’s face paled, and her lower lip trembled as she fought to keep her composure. Her eyes stung with angry tears as stared at Biggs coldly, all trace of her joking attitude gone.</p>
<p>“He’s. Not. Dead,” she responded icily.</p>
<p>“Get a grip Jessie! You knew him for two weeks, he fell from topside. Of course he’s—“ Biggs retort was cut off as Jessie’s fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. </p>
<p>Jessie stood above Biggs, her whole body shaking violently with tremors as silent tears streamed down her face. Biggs was holding his jaw gingerly where Jessie had punched him, avoiding her gaze. The two held their position for what felt like an eternity before Biggs finally stood up. Walking over to Jessie, he lowered his hand from his face and held his arms out, beckoning her in for a hug. She tried to shoot him as dirty a glare as she could, but when their eyes connected any lingering anger dissipated and she returned his embrace. The two stood like that for several minutes, neither one of them willing to break the silence. It was Jessie who pulled away, her fingers brushing away remaining tears.</p>
<p>“Let’s go talk to your girl, alright?” she smiled at him.</p>
<p>Biggs only nodded as the two took the elevator up to the bar. Jessie went behind the bar and poured herself a glass of wine, opting instead to walk over towards a secluded table to give Biggs and Tifa some privacy. Tifa was washing some dishes behind the bar, humming to herself quietly. Biggs had taken a seat at the bar, but hadn’t said anything yet. Come on kid.</p>
<p>“Hey, uh, Tifa?” Biggs started, his voice cracking slightly.</p>
<p>Tifa turned her head around to smile at Biggs, still washing the dishes.</p>
<p>“Hmm? What’s up Biggs?” she asked kindly.</p>
<p>Biggs shifted on his stool, his discomfort so apparent Jessie thought he might just sprint out of the bar. He ran his hand through his messy hair with a sigh, before steeling his resolve and meeting Tifa’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I just, well, I wanted to let you know that I’m worried about you going to see Corneo. I know that we need to find out what he’s up to and his relationship with Shinra. But, well, we’ve all heard the stories and…” he trailed off, losing steam as Tifa’s continuous smile disarmed him.</p>
<p>She dried her hands before gently resting one on Biggs’ hand, giving him a grateful pat. “Biggs, I’ll be fine. You’ve seen firsthand how much ass I can kick, haven’t you?” she offered, her head tilting slightly.</p>
<p>Biggs sighed, clearly frustrated he was losing this battle. “Of course, Tifa! I don’t doubt you for a second,” he responded.</p>
<p>Thinking the conversation was over, Tifa nodded, before returning her attention to cleaning the bar. Biggs caught Jessie’s eyes before shaking his head and walking out the door. Jessie sighed, knowing that the chances of her friend ever coming clean about his feelings for Tifa were slim to none. The man thought too much about the proper way to get dressed in the morning much less how to talk to the girl he likes. Jessie stood up and walked over to the bar, resolving to take matters into her own hands.</p>
<p>“He’s crazy about you, you know,” Jessie said simply.</p>
<p>Tifa gave a little jump at Jessie’s sudden remark, and she stopped wiping down the counter, giving the redhead her full attention.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Tifa. You fend off thirsty guys in here every night. You really can’t tell when one of the good ones is interested?” Jessie scoffed, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Tifa tilted her head, still confused, before her gaze drifted to the doors that Biggs had just walked out. A blush creeping up her cheeks, she dropped her head and returned to wiping the counter, this time with significantly more fervor. </p>
<p>“He’s just being a good friend, worrying about me is all. No different than the lecture I already got from Barret,” Tifa quietly explained.</p>
<p>Jessie couldn’t contain the laugh that escaped her throat as she doubled over. Her giggles only served to make Tifa blush even fiercer, and resulted in the very wet rag missing Jessie’s head by inches as it was thrown at her. Choking down her laughter,  Jessie mockingly wiped her tears of mirth away.</p>
<p>“Girl, you’ve got a whole mess of other issues if you think that what Biggs has going on for you is at all similar to what our big oaf of a leader thinks,” Jessie declared, shaking her head.</p>
<p>Tifa leaned back against the bar, sighing as she took in Jessie’s words. She had noticed Biggs hanging around the bar a little more than usual lately, and he’d even offered to help her with customers, something only Jessie would usually do. </p>
<p>“Why would Biggs be interested in someone like me?” Tifa asked meekly, her cheeks still faintly pink.</p>
<p>At this, Jessie sobered almost immediately, as Tifa’s lack of self-confidence hit her like a ton of bricks.</p>
<p>“Huh? You mean aside from the fact you’re the most beautiful woman anyone around here has ever seen, you’re a kickass martial artist, you’re uncommonly kind, and you make drinks that are good enough alone to fall in love over?” Jessie responded in an altogether shocked tone. </p>
<p>Tifa didn’t answer immediately, only moving to start putting the chairs up onto the tables for the night. Jessie’s attention flew to the clock on the wall and she realized it was closing time, and that Tifa needed to get ready to be picked up for her rendezvous at Wall Market. Jessie moved to help Tifa finish cleaning up the bar, letting her collect her thoughts. After they’d finished buttoning up the place, the two stepped outside the bar and locked up, before standing side by side looking up at the steel sky.</p>
<p>“I…I’ve never been with anyone before, not in any real way, at least,” Tifa offered. </p>
<p>Jessie’s mouth opened slightly as she took in Tifa’s words, unable to hide her surprise. Tifa was far too incredible a woman, and a human, for her to believe she hadn’t found some guy willing to go the extra mile for her.</p>
<p>“I’ve had plenty of…propositions, especially since opening the bar. But, most of them I can tell only see the me on the outside. And I’m not exactly the most comfortable sharing the me on the inside, so I’ve kind of just always gotten by on my own,” she continued. </p>
<p>Jessie nodded silently, unwilling to interrupt for fear she’d scare her away.</p>
<p>Tifa turned to look Jessie square in the eye, and she offered a sad, but gentle smile.</p>
<p>“Cloud was—is—my best friend, even if our history is a little complicated,” she continued. “I’ve been through some things I sometime wish even he didn’t know about. Biggs…well, I like that Biggs sees me as strong and independent. I like that he doesn’t see me as how I feel on the inside. Weak, and scared. For a long time, I think I felt like the only person I could ever be close with was Cloud because of our shared history, and I thought he felt the same,” she paused.</p>
<p>Jessie swallowed slightly, as she realized the implications of what Tifa was saying. They hadn’t talked about Cloud since the day they’d come back from the Reactor, and Jessie had certainly never had such a frank conversation with Tifa about her feelings for him—it made her uncomfortable, and even a little jealous. But before she could stop her from saying more, Tifa continued.</p>
<p>“That was until we went on the mission together. I told you before he fell that he said it wasn’t the end, and that he would come back. But there were a few points where I saw him kind of get lost in his head for a bit. Cloud is Cloud, and he does that a lot. But some times were different. Sometimes he would space out, and he had this ghost of a smile on his face. I asked him about it, and he just said he couldn’t wait to get back…home,” she explained, accentuating the last word.</p>
<p>Jessie’s eyes widened as it dawned on her just what Tifa was implying, and what she had been working up to revealing to her.</p>
<p>“You think…you think he thinks of me, of where I am, as being his home?” she asked in awe.</p>
<p>Tifa smiled in response, and she returned her gaze to the steel sky. </p>
<p>“Home is wherever you feel comfortable. Wherever the people are that make you happy. Wherever you can be that gives you, however brief, a moment of solace. I do think that you do that for Cloud,” she finished.</p>
<p>Jessie found herself at a loss for words, and she scrambled to redirect the conversation back to Tifa.</p>
<p>“So…where is your home Tifa?” Jessie prompted.</p>
<p>Tifa’s smile faltered a bit, and a lone tear escaped her normally otherwise steeled eyes. </p>
<p>“Well, my home is with all of you now. Just like what you did for Cloud, Sector 7 did for me,” she looked off in the direction of Biggs’ house.</p>
<p>“And Biggs?” Jessie pushed.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I’m fit for him, Jessie. I think…I think I’m too broken for anyone,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“Girl, you’re crazy,” Jessie scoffed. </p>
<p>Tifa looked up at Jessie, confusion written all over her face. </p>
<p>	“First of all, I’m pretty sure you’re the kindest human being on the planet. And while you’re absolutely gorgeous, so much so I downright envy you, I know in my heart it’s that kindness that draws Biggs to you. Being around you makes him happy. I don’t think there’s anything broken about that,” she explained simply. </p>
<p>	A small, timid smile found it’s way on Tifa’s face, and Jessie felt like she’d at least made a little progress—at least enough to convince Biggs to try talking to her about how he feels again.</p>
<p>	“Be careful, okay? We all need you here, not just Biggs. Come back safely, and soon,” Jessie reiterated, pulling Tifa into a tight hug. </p>
<p>	“Thanks Jessie. I’ll see you soon. Hold down the fort for me okay?” Tifa asked.</p>
<p>	“People will be singing my praise to you when you come back,” Jessie winked.</p>
<p>	Tifa waved farewell as she made her way to her apartment to get ready. Jessie sighed, making her own way back to her apartment. Her thoughts drifted to what Tifa had said about Cloud, and her hand made its way over her heart. She knew it was strange that she felt such a strong connection with the Soldier given their limited history. But at the same time, she knew it was real. Having spent much of her life pretending to be someone else, constantly putting on a show, she never felt more like herself than when she was with him. A smile found its way across her face as she promised herself she’d be completely open with Cloud the next time they saw eachother. She needed to let him know he was her home too.</p>
<p>	Jessie sprinted towards the Shinra soldier desperately trying to reload his weapon, opting for a roundhouse kick to the face that sent him flying. Wedge ran past her, throwing his full body weight against the air soldier that tried to propel to his escape; their combined weight brought them both down to the ground. Debris was steadily falling around them and fires had already broken out further up in the tower. Biggs was firing shots up the nearest stairwell, attempting to clear their path further up. Barret was somewhere several floors up already, having barreled his way through before the three got caught up.</p>
<p>	“Biggs, status!” Jessie shouted.</p>
<p>	“I think we’re clear! Come on guys, we need to catch up to Barret!” he shouted back.</p>
<p>	The three of them made their way to the next landing, taking in the wreckage and several dead Shinra soldiers. Barret had clearly decided the time was past for taking hostages. The sight made Jessie sick to her stomach, but so did all of the members of the Watch the soldiers had killed mercilessly. </p>
<p>	“So this is what it means to be at war…I wonder if Cloud had to see this during his time with Soldier…” Jessie mumbled to herself. She felt a large hand rest on her shoulder, and turned to see Wedge giving her an encouraging smile. </p>
<p>	“How much you wanna bet he shows up just in time to save all of us huh? He’s always had a flair for the dramatic, wouldn’t you—“ Wedge was cut off as a figure slammed into him. </p>
<p>	“Wedge!” Jessie screamed.</p>
<p>	A very wounded Shinra soldier had wrapped himself around Wedge, charging with him towards the edge of the tower. Wedge was too caught off guard, he couldn’t regain his balance. It felt like time had slowed down, and Jessie and Biggs could do nothing else except watch.</p>
<p>	“No, please Gaia no!” Biggs yelled.</p>
<p>	Wedge and the Shinra soldier wrestled briefly with eachother, before the two fell over the edge. Biggs reached out desperately to try and reach Wedge, but their hands missed one another by inches. Wedge let out a horrible scream as he fell from several stories up. Unable to watch him hit the floor, Biggs pulled Jessie from the edge as the two made their way to the next set of stairs. Jessie’s body had already begun to wrack with sobs as the reality of what had happened just hit her. Silent tears made their way down Biggs’ face as his eyes grew cold and his fists clenched. Pulling Jessie into a tight embrace, he waited for her to regain her composure.</p>
<p>	“They’re not gonna stop, Jessie. Not unless we stop them,” Biggs uttered.</p>
<p>	Jessie nodded, wiping the tears from her face as the two turned and continued their path upward. As they rounded the next landing, three elite soldiers trained their weapons on them. Jessie immediately pulled one of her smoke grenades out, tossing it towards the closest soldier’s feet. They cried in surprise as the smokescreen enveloped the whole floor, giving Biggs and Jessie enough time to make their way to the next stairwell. As Jessie began the ascent, Biggs grabbed hold of her elbow.<br/>	“You go on! Someone needs to help Barret. I’ll hold them off down here,” he assured.</p>
<p>	“Absolutely not! I’m not leaving you here to die some martyr, I’m not losing anyone else,” Jessie hissed back.</p>
<p>	Biggs smirked in response, shaking his head.</p>
<p>	“You don’t need to be Soldier to be a hero, I’ll be fine Jessie. Barret needs you, get going!” he finished, giving her a gentle but stern shove.</p>
<p>	Jessie held out her hand for a fist bump, before turning and sprinting up the stairs. Biggs allowed himself a look down the side of the stairs towards the burning Sector 7, and smirked as he saw a set of familiar blonde locks carrying a giant sword sprinting towards the tower. His heart skipped a beat as he realized Tifa was running with him.</p>
<p>	“Bout time you showed up kid. Let’s see if I can’t show Tifa I can be a hero too,” he mumbled, bracing himself as the smoke from the grenade began to clear.</p>
<p>	Jessie made it to the next landing, finally hearing Barret’s shouts just one floor above her. She sprinted her way around the pillar to get to the next stairwell, stopping as three slug rays moved to block her route. Grabbing a grenade from her belt, she tossed it into the air a few times.</p>
<p>	“Today’s your unlucky day, cause I never miss!” she declared, kissing the grenade before pulling the pin and throwing it towards the center machine. The grenade promptly exploded, summarily destroying all three enemies. With them out of the way, Jessie sprinted towards the stairs. Faster than she could blink, a billowy figure appeared in front of her. The blood running through her veins turned to ice, and she felt that horrifyingly familiar weight settle on her chest. Eyes widening, she took in her surroundings and saw three different phantoms surrounding her. </p>
<p>	“This…this is what I saw the last time,” she choked out.</p>
<p>	Her last few experiences with the phantoms flashed through her mind, as she remembered the flames that surrounded her. The pillar had become increasingly unstable while she had climbed, and she had no doubt that Shinra was currently winning this battle. Legs frozen in place, she watched as two of the phantoms moved up above her, and proceeded to crack part of the ceiling of the landing directly above her head. </p>
<p>	“The crushing feeling of my chest…the fire…it was the future. This is…this is how I die?” Jessie cried out.</p>
<p>	The phantom in front of her drew closer to her, and she swore she saw it nod in affirmation. Her gaze steeled as she remembered one other part of her vision though. She found herself playing with the wolf ring she’d bought for Cloud. She’d taken to wearing it to remind herself every day that he would come back to her.<br/>	“No. Not until I see him again!” she shouted.</p>
<p>	As if in response to her defiance, the phantom in front of her flew up and destroyed the ceiling above her. The rubble that fell on top of her pinned Jessie to the floor, and she could tell she was bleeding profusely as her clothes became progressively wetter. Coughing, she fought desperately to break free, but all of her strength had left her. As took in the wreckage around her, the weight of not only the rubble but of all her sins began to overwhelm her. </p>
<p>	“Cloud…” she choked out.</p>
<p>	Cloud found himself staring intently at the top of the tower. Tifa and Aerith were beside him, tending to Wedge. He’d broken his fall with his grappling hook, but was clearly in rough shape. His thoughts flew to Jessie, who he knew would make sure she was in the thick of the fighting. He pulled his sword out, taking several deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves.</p>
<p>	She’s fine. She’s gonna be okay. Just gotta reach her.</p>
<p>	“Go,” Aerith said from behind him.</p>
<p>	Cloud turned to look at Aerith, whose eyes were darting between him and Tifa, a stern but reassuring smile on her face.</p>
<p>	“Save them,” she said simply.</p>
<p>	Cloud’s gaze flickered to Tifa, who had been shellshocked from the moment Wedge had fallen. She blinked a few times as she collected herself, and nodded at him in response.</p>
<p>	“Aerith, I run a bar in the center of town called Seventh Heaven. There’s a little girl there, her name is Marlene…” Tifa started.</p>
<p>	“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure her and Wedge are safe. Now get going!” Aerith urged.</p>
<p>	Not waiting a moment longer, Cloud and Tifa began their ascent up the pillar. Cloud was only vaguely aware of Tifa’s steps immediately behind him, as his own legs seemed to be moving on autopilot. Flashes of his Jessie’s face crossed his mind, and he felt himself move even faster, leaping over debris and dead bodies without a second thought. As they rounded what had to have been the seventh or eighth landing, Cloud stopped dead in his tracks as his heart leapt into his throat. Tifa’s gasp beside him all but confirmed what his eyes were already trying to share. </p>
<p>	Biggs was lying up against a pile of debris, and his shirt was completely stained red with fresh blood. Unable to move, Cloud could only watch as Tifa sprinted over to him.</p>
<p>	“No. No no no NO NO!” she began screaming.</p>
<p>“Biggs, please. Biggs open your eyes, I need you to open your eyes and look at me okay?” Tifa’s voice trembled.</p>
<p>	Cloud swallowed, his eyes surveying the surrounding area. He didn’t see Jessie anywhere, and he wasn’t sure if that granted him relief or not. The sound of a horrible cough snapped his attention back to Tifa, who was freely sobbing now.</p>
<p>	“Tifa?” Biggs croaked out.</p>
<p>	“Oh Gaia…you’re gonna be okay Biggs, everything is gonna be okay, we’re here now,” Tifa cried.</p>
<p>	“Ha…I’m sorry. Thought I could pull off being the hero this time. But I guess that’s always gonna be your job huh Cloud?” Biggs coughed, a ghost of a laugh in his words.</p>
<p>	“You did a great job, Biggs. You all did. I’m sorry I’m late,” Cloud responded firmly, his fist clenched tightly at his side.</p>
<p>	Biggs chuckled again, this time followed up with a much more severe cough. Tifa wiped the blood from his chin with the back of her glove, and found herself cupping his face. Biggs looked at her briefly before returning his attention to Cloud.</p>
<p>	“Jessie…she went on ahead. Please, Cloud…” he begged.</p>
<p>	Cloud shared a glance with Tifa, and a notion of understanding passed between them. </p>
<p>	“Go, find Jessie. I’m gonna stay with Biggs,” she affirmed.</p>
<p>	Cloud nodded, taking off as fast as he could up the next set of stairs without looking back. He could tell there were some things Tifa needed to say to Biggs, even if she hadn’t figure that out for herself yet. And he needed to find Jessie. He wasn’t going to lose someone again.</p>
<p>	Cloud reached the next floor and was immediately knocked back down several stairs by a cloaked figure. The phantom was blocking his path to the landing and Cloud knew right away it was because Jessie was on the other side.	</p>
<p>	“Out of my way, asshole!” he shouted.</p>
<p>	Cloud’s whole body glowed a vibrant green, the same green as his eyes, and he channeled all of his energy into the Buster Sword. Breaking his limits, he unleashed a flurry of slashes that pushed the phantom further and further back. He wasn’t sure he was necessarily harming it, but he was definitely making headway and that’s all he was concerned about. Calling forth the energy from the fire material in his bracer, he launched a fire ball at the phantom, catching its cloak on fire. That seemed to have done the trick as the phantom immediately started flying away. Cloud surveyed the surroundings and his eyes widened as he spotted Jessie underneath all of the rubble.</p>
<p>	“Jessie!” he shouted.</p>
<p>	Sprinting over, Cloud violently lifted the pieces of concrete and debris off of Jessie’s body, his heartbeat frantic enough he thought it would explode right out of his chest. Her eyes closed and unable to tell if she was breathing, Cloud slipped his arms underneath her and carried her over bridal style to a much more cleared area. He laid her down and kneeled next to her, his hand instinctively brushing the hair out of her eyes. They flickered at his touch, and he couldn’t contain the huge sigh of relief that escaped him as they locked eyes.</p>
<p>	“Cloud…you came to save me,” Jessie hummed, the barest hint of a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>	“I’ll always save you,” Cloud responded, his voice shakier than normal.</p>
<p>	“I knew you were still alive. I knew a little fall wasn’t gonna take you down,” Jessie coughed.</p>
<p>	“Save your strength, Jessie. I…I’m sorry I made you wait,” he said, his tone betraying his self-hatred.</p>
<p>	Jessie shook her head, bringing her hand up to his cheek. She rested it there as she held his gaze with as much strength as she could muster.</p>
<p>	“Don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself. I know you did everything you could. I think…I think I deserved this. They were my bombs…I…I hurt too many innocent people,” she claimed.</p>
<p>	Cloud’s eyes widened as the implications of what she was saying dawned on him, and he instinctively pulled her in closer.</p>
<p>	“No! You’ve done nothing to deserve this. You and the others…you had something worth fighting for, you showed me that,” Cloud responded desperately.</p>
<p>	Jessie smiled at him, and her heart fluttered the same way it always did whenever she found herself under his gaze. She still could hardly believe the same cold, cocky Soldier who’d waltzed into Seventh Heaven a few weeks ago had melted around her. But who was she kidding, she’d melted around him too. Jessie’s eyes dropped to the wolf ring on her finger, and she brushed it against Cloud’s cheek. Catching his attention, Cloud’s eyes settled on it and his eyebrows rose in recognition.</p>
<p>	“I went back and got it for you. I knew you wanted it. Biggs thought you’d think it was a proposal…” Jessie trailed off, chuckling at the memory.</p>
<p>	Hands trembling now, Cloud removed the ring from her finger and placed it on his own. Admiring it briefly, he returned his attention to Jessie, who was growing paler by the second.</p>
<p>	“I’m gonna get you out of here. Plate be damned,” he declared, moving to stand up with her.</p>
<p>	“No!” Jessie cried out. She didn’t move away from her, but she clutched his shirt tightly in both hands and buried her face in the cloth.</p>
<p>	“It’s okay Cloud. I need you to know it’s okay. Please, save my home,” she begged.</p>
<p>	Cloud’s whole body had gone numb, and he felt as if the blood in his veins had turned to ice. He was too weak…still. And he was late…again. A lone tear escaped, falling onto Jessie’s cheek. Using her last bit of strength, she pulled Cloud down to her and kissed him with everything she had. She could feel her body failing her, and Gaia be damned if she wasn’t about to let this man know how much he meant to her. The kiss was sweet and short, but she swore that every cliché that had ever been written about kisses came true in that moment. Cloud held her fiercely, and when she finally broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>	“Jessie…I…I can’t lose you, too,” he sighed.</p>
<p>	“You’ll never lose me, Soldier-boy, I promise,” Jessie responded, her hand closing around the ring on his finger, as she finally felt the last bit of her strength fall. Even after she’d gone limp in his hands, Cloud found himself unable to tear himself from her. A tap on his shoulder woke him from his shock, and he turned to see Tifa, her eyes swollen, and looking every bit as lost as he did. Shaking her head, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Jessie’s forehead, before helping Cloud lay her back down. In silence, the two returned their attention the next flight of stairs, both vowing to make Shinra pay for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda</p>
<p>Jessie yawned, her arms reaching above her head to stretch in the same way she did every morning. Eyes flickering open, she surveyed her surroundings with mild curiosity and confusion. She was in a small bedroom that looked vaguely familiar. As she tried desperately to piece together what was going on, her gaze fell on the bed next to hers that currently held another sleeping form. Eyes widening, as she realized who it was, Jessie moved to jump out of bed before becoming overwhelmed with a pain in her leg and a sense of vertigo. </p>
<p>Laying back down, Jessie brought her hand to her head as she thought back to the last thing she remembered. She had been fighting with the others to defend the plate from collapsing, and she remembered kissing Cloud.</p>
<p>He’s alive!</p>
<p>A smile breaking out across her face, she rolled over and looked at Biggs’ sleeping form before she felt the waves of exhaustion take over again. She’d figure out what had happened while she was out later, but at least she knew Cloud was alright. Before she fell asleep, she promised herself she’d tell him she loved him—and she marveled at how easy it was to make that promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A/N: Well, the last chapter is finally here! Sorry it took me longer than I thought to get this one out, I REALLY struggled with the ending. I wanted to twist what happens at the pillar enough to feed the ship, but I also wanted it to come across as authentic. If I'm honest I'm still not super content with it, but I wanted to get it out there. The little blip at the end is just my interpretation/wishful thinking of what Remake's ending may have implied :) I'm not giving up hope we get a canon pizza date until the credits roll on the last part. Anyway, like I said this is the first piece I have ever put out there before. Please read and review, let me know what you liked, and let me know what you think I can do to improve my writing! I have some ideas for a Tifa/Biggs story (in case that wasn't clear from this chapter) so if that's something anyone would be interested in let me know about that too. Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>